Innocence
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Chapter 7 UP! Hanya pelukan keluarga yang mampu meredam ketakutan dan emosinya. Tak akan ada orang lain yang bisa/ "Dokter sebelumnya telah memvonis kondisi mental Sasuke sudah dalam tahap berbahaya"/ "Kau tidak berhak mencampuri hidupku!"/ AU/ Psychology Fic.
1. Chapter 1 : Victim

"Tidak... Hentikan..."

Suara itu terus menggema dari ruangan yang didominasi oleh kegelapan saat ini. Tidak ada sinar matahari sama sekali, seakan ia bisa mati bila terkena secercah saja sinarnya. Jari-jarinya semakin kuat mencengkeram ubun-ubunnya sendiri. Serasa ingin pecah, ia menahan sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Gambaran sosok yang ia sayangi begitu menyiksa batinnya yang rapuh. Tidak sekali dua kali, bayang-bayang itu terus hadir dalam otaknya. Melumpuhkan segala intelektualitasnya sebagai keturunan Uchiha, membutakan arah hidupnya dalam ketakutan.

Harus sampai kapan ia merasa seperti ini? Segala bentuk pertolongan hanyalah sia-sia buatnya.

"DIAM! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!"

Halusinasinya terus bekerja, seolah sosok dalam pikiran itu memang hadir dihadapannya. Bersiap melakukan hal yang sama padanya, menyiksanya, menghujaninya dengan segala cacian, dan tentu saja mencoba melenyapkan eksistensinya dari dunia ini.

'_Sasuke... Adikku yang bodoh...'_

"TIDAK! KAU BUKAN _ANIKI!_ AAAAAARRGHH!"

**PRANNGG!**

Lagi-lagi benda-benda tak berdosa menjadi korban kekacauan pikirannya. Sudah yang kesekian kali hari ini, membuat sang ibu terus merasa khawatir mengenai kondisinya yang semakin parah dari hari ke hari.

"Sasuke, tenanglah. Lihat ibu, Nak! Kau tidak apa-apa. Ssshh..." Mikoto tak henti-henti memeluk dan mengusap kepala putra bungsunya, tidak, saat ini hanya ialah satu-satunya anak yang tersisa di keluarga terhormat itu.

"Mikoto, kita bawa dia kembali ke tempat rehabilitasi saja." Sang Ayah pun pasrah melihat kondisi anaknya.

"Tidak! Sudah berapa kali Sasuke kabur dari tempat seperti itu? Apa kau masih akan memaksanya?" bantahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihat anaknya begini, kalau saja kejadian itu tidak ada, Sasuke mungkin akan tetap seperti dirinya yang dulu. Cerdas, tanggap, kuat dan berani. Bukan Sasuke yang lemah seperti ini, yang mencoreng nama baik keluarganya secara tidak langsung. "Aku... akan memanggil seorang psikiater. Mungkin bisa membantunya."

"Kau tahu yang seperti itu akan berbahaya! Sasuke begitu agresif sekarang-sekarang ini, dia bisa memb—"

"Justru kehadiran psikiater akan dapat menenangkannya! Kita yang akan mengawasinya. **Di rumah ini.**" tegas Mikoto lagi.

_"Kaa-san…"_ lelaki itu terus mendekap ibundanya, hanya pelukan keluargalah yang mampu meredam ketakutan dan emosinya. Tak akan ada orang lain yang bisa..

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Aku selalu berharap bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti orang lain.. Tapi aku tak ingin orang lain merasakan penderitaan sepertiku, berbagi pun aku takkan rela.."_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Innocence**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 1 : Victim

.

.

.

.

"Empat kali?!"

Mata _emerald_ gadis musim semi itu membulat sempurna begitu mendengar penuturan Uchiha Mikoto. Saat ini ibu paruh baya itu tengah menjelaskan kondisi anaknya pada seorang psikiater muda yang lumayan ternama di Tokyo. "Ya... kami sudah empat kali membawanya ke tempat rehabilitasi, tapi dia selalu kabur. Dia bilang... tempat seperti itu justru membuatnya semakin sakit dan ketakutan."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini? Barangkali aku boleh tahu...?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Dia mengalami gangguan jiwa setelah kematian kakaknya. Dokter-dokter sebelumnya telah memvonis kondisi mental Sasuke sudah dalam tahap berbahaya. Dia terus mengalami stress dan depresi, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi... harus bagaimana menghadapinya." Suara Mikoto mulai bergetar. Fugaku pun mengelus punggung istri tercintanya itu agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Dokter Haruno, adakah cara untuk menyelamatkan anak kami? Aku yakin dia bisa sembuh jika ditangani orang yang tepat." Fugaku meyakinkan.

Hening. Sakura sedang memutar otaknya keras. Baru kali ini ia mendapat pasien yang hampir gila seperti Sasuke. Sebelumnya ia pernah menangani pasien berkepribadian ganda, phobia, dan orang-orang yang mengalami masalah rumah tangga. Untuk yang mengalami pukulan mental karena stress seperti ini jujur ia tidak begitu yakin dapat menanganinya. Apalagi itu lelaki usia 20 tahunan seperti Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencoba beberapa terapi. Untuk saat ini, hentikan segala penggunaan obat penenang padanya. Cukup berikan makanan bergizi dan biasakan untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Sebisa mungkin alihkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya dengan kegiatan lain." sarannya pada tuan-nyonya Uchiha itu, mereka pun mengangguk paham.

"Kau bisa datang ke rumah kami mulai hari ini, ini alamatnya. Kami akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau minta asalkan kau mau datang. Terima kasih banyak, Dokter." ujar Fugaku. Sakura lanjut tersenyum ramah dan membungkukan badannya hormat begitu Mikoto dan Fugaku keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan selembar foto Sasuke dan secarik kertas berisi alamat kediaman mereka. Diperhatikannya seksama wajah Sasuke, dilihat dari wajahnya saja Sakura yakin dia pasti pemuda yang dingin dan acuh.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

.

.

#####

.

.

Sore hari di kediaman Uchiha, rumah itu terasa sepi. Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari jam kerja langsung mendatangi rumah pasien barunya. Akhirnya saat ini tiba, Sakura harus melihat keadaan Sasuke untuk menentukan terapi apa yang akan dilakukannya besok. Berkali-kali Fugaku memperingatkannya untuk hati-hati tapi semuanya ditangkis dengan senyuman yakin Sakura.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke-_kun_, boleh ibu masuk?" Mikoto mengintip dari pintu kamar Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak dijawab, Sasuke terus diam menatap kosong televisi yang menyala di kamar gelapnya. Ia tengah memeluki kedua lututnya sendiri, ekor matanya sedikit melirik saat mengetahui sang ibu membereskan kamarnya. Beberapa benda pun dibawa keluar tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak peduli, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya menerawang televisi.

TOK TOK TOK

Alis Sasuke berkedut, kenapa ibunya terus bolak-balik kamar? Ia mulai risih dengan ketukan pintu itu. Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah sosok wanita sebaya dengannya, dengan warna rambut nyentrik dan wajah menawan. Sakura memperhatikan suasana kamar Sasuke yang gelap, hanya ada cahaya televisi yang berpendar di ruangan. Entah apa yang ditonton lelaki itu, yang pasti ia tidak dapat mendengar televisi itu mengeluarkan suara, hanya gambarnya saja yang bergerak-gerak.

"Siapa kau?"

**GLEK**

Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan suara berat Sasuke. Tatapan tajamnya terus ditujukan untuknya, seakan ia adalah musuh bebuyutannya selama ini. "Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Mulai sekarang—"

"Pergi dari sini."

**DEG**

"….."

"….."

.

.

Merasa ucapannya tidak dituruti, Sasuke pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"KUBILANG PERGI DARI SINI!"

**BRUAKK!**

Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuh Sakura pada pintu di belakangnya. Sakura menahan rasa sakit hebat di punggungnya, dorongan Sasuke barusan bukan main-main. Ia memang tidak menginginkan kehadiran siapapun di tempat pribadinya ini.

"Unghh... Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu Sasuke_-kun_. Aku akan bersikap baik padamu, ya?" bujuknya halus menekan bahu Sasuke yang bergerak naik turun seiring deru nafas dan emosinya. Lagi-lagi perlakuan kasar diterima Sakura, kedua tangannya ditepis kuat oleh Sasuke. Bahkan tangan kekar Sasuke sekarang sudah menjambak rambut _pink-_nya yang tertata rapi. Menyebabkan surai berkilaunya menjadi berantakan di tangan lelaki itu.

"KELUAR!"

"Aakh! K-kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku... Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, percayalah!"

"Tidak... kau pasti sama saja dengan mereka. Orang asing yang akan mencoba menyiksaku dengan obat-obatan dan ikatan di pergelangan tanganku. Kalian manusia sampah! ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU!"

**BRAAKK!**

Untuk kedua kalinya tubuh Sakura harus menghantam pintu di belakangnya. Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Pantas saja selama ini Sasuke diikat dan diberi obat penenang oleh dokter, emosinya yang tidak terkontrol sanggup mengubahnya menjadi manusia bengis dalam sekejap.

Sepintas Sakura melihat Sasuke akan memukulnya, dengan sigap ia langsung menangkis pukulan itu. Namun memang nasib tidak beruntung, lolos dari tangan kanan ia justru tercekik tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku! UKH!" Didorongnya kuat-kuat tubuh kekar itu hingga terjerembab ke lantai. Membuat Sasuke semakin emosi, ia merasa Sakura memang menantangnya berkelahi saat ini.

"Cih, APA MAUMU HAH?!"

"Kendalikan emosimu itu, Sasuke_-kun_." Ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sedikit-sedikit ia bisa melihat rahang Sasuke yang mengeras.

"Kau tidak berhak mencampuri hidupku... Kau hanya—"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku... akan melindungimu dari segala ketakutanmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disini untukmu... yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri." Ragu-ragu ia berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke yang terdiam menatapnya, "kau bisa keluar dari segala keterpurukan ini, aku akan membantumu!" tegasnya lagi. _Onyx_ itu membesar mendengar penuturan Sakura yang sungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak melihat adanya kebohongan dari dua _emerald_ bening di hadapannya. Dan entah kenapa mata penuh damai itu berhasil meredam amarah tidak jelasnya.

Kembali ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam tekukan lutut. Ia tidak yakin akan ada orang yang bisa membantunya.

"Pergilah... aku tidak ingin melukai orang lain lagi. Jangan pedulikan aku...!"

"….."

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

Oke langsung saja *author memberi hormat pada readers* ini fic lawasku yang direpublish. **Keep or delete?** **: ]** **need ur responses guys.. Thanks for reading, review please?** Saran kritik kuterima selapang mungkin *wink*


	2. Chapter 2 : Promise

Kembali ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam tekukan lutut. Ia tidak yakin akan ada orang yang bisa membantunya. Samar-samar dalam gelapnya ruangan manik _viridian_ Sakura menangkap adanya getaran pada jari-jari Sasuke yang semakin kuat memeluk kedua sikunya sendiri.

"Pergilah... aku tidak ingin melukai orang lain lagi. Jangan pedulikan aku...!" Lirihnya berat.

"….."

"….."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kehilangan adalah satu hal yang kurasakan saat kau tidak ada. Karena kehadiranmu adalah hal yang terus kunantikan disaat gelisah menghampiriku."_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Innocence**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 2 : Promise

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Beberapa detik mengumpulkan keberanian, perlahan tangan mungil Sakura menggenggam tangan yang bergetar di hadapannya. Menepis ketakutannya pada Sasuke berapa kalipun lelaki itu mencoba memaki dan menyiksanya, juga memperingatkan lewat sentuhannya bahwa Sasuke tidak perlu terus-terusan seperti ini. "Tenanglah... ada aku disini untukmu..." ucapnya halus.

Diusapnya kepala berambut _raven_ itu penuh kasih, Sasuke pun merasakan sikap protektif tertuju padanya. Sedikit ia percaya bahwa wanita ini benar-benar akan melindunginya dari bayang-bayang kejadian buruk yang terus menghantuinya.

"Saku...ra..."

"Hm?" '_Syukurlah dia ingat namaku...'_

"Jangan sakiti aku... aku tidak butuh... suntikan-suntikan itu, aku tidak ingin dikekang lagi, aku ... aku—" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-kata Sasuke justru mengeratkan pegangan tangannya semakin kuat. Ketakutan begitu tersirat dari mata _onyx-_nya. "Berjanjilah..." gumamnya lagi penuh harap.

Sementara Sakura, mati-matian ia menahan rasa nyeri di tangannya akibat genggaman erat Sasuke. Kalau bisa berteriak, ia pasti sudah berkoar-koar kesakitan saat ini. "T-Tenang saja, kita hanya akan melakukan hal-hal baru. Aku janji tidak akan memberi obat-obatan seperti mereka, kau harus mau bekerja sama denganku. Bersama-sama kita hadapi masalahmu, ya?" Sakura tersenyum menatapnya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini."

"Eh? Ta-Tapi... aku harus pulang, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku hanya melihat keadaanmu saat ini, besok—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU!"

Sakura menghela nafasnya berat, sepertinya ia terpaksa harus menginap disini. Kesan pertama merupakan sesuatu yang paling penting dalam mempengaruhi persepsi seseorang. Ia tentu tidak akan mengingkari janji di hari pertama pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. "Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mengikuti semua peraturanku. Sekali saja membantah, aku akan pergi dari sini." tuturnya mantap. Sasuke hanya melembutkan tatapannya, pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari paras cantik di depannya. Perasaan bersalah menghinggapi hatinya ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum tulus menjawab segala perlakuan kasarnya.

"Tadi aku... aku memukulmu... apa aku menyakitimu? Kau mau air hangat? Tunggu disini!" Ia bergegas keluar kamar buru-buru. Mencoba menahan Sakura untuk tetap berada di kamarnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Sasuke_-kun_? Kau mau apa, Nak? Sini biar ibu saja." Mikoto heran melihat putra bungsunya yang tumben-tumbenan keluar kamar. Ia sedikit ngeri ketika melihat Sasuke mengambil gelas beling, takut-takut benda itu akan digunakannya untuk menyakiti Sakura. Namun pikiran buruknya itu hilang begitu melihat tangan cekatan Sasuke menuangkan teh hangat di gelas itu dan kembali ke kamar.

Penasaran ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke menaiki tangga. Putranya itu terus mengacuhkan setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mikoto. Hingga dilihatnya Sasuke kembali memasuki kamar, dan sekarang ruangan itu sudah terang berkat lampu yang dinyalakan Sakura. Gadis itu sedang duduk manis di ranjang putranya yang dengan telaten memberinya minuman hangat. Rasa lega menyelimuti hati Mikoto, ternyata harapannya pada Sakura tidak sia-sia. Sasuke bisa tenang ditangannya.

"Terima kasih tehnya, Sasuke_-kun_."

Tanpa menanggapi, Sasuke menatapnya datar. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh sosok di hadapannya. Merapikan rambut _pink_ yang sedikit acak-acakan berkat jenggutan kerasnya. Hampir saja membuat Sakura tersedak dan menyemburkan teh panas itu ke wajahnya.

**DEG!**

'_Kami-sama, apa yang aku pikirkan barusan!' inner_ Sakura merespon sikap Sasuke yang berbalik 180 derajat. Dari kekerasan berubah menjadi kelembutan, dari panas menjadi dingin. Emosinya begitu labil, mudah terpengaruh suasana dan tidak terkontrol.

Dalam penerangan dan jarak sedekat ini, Sakura bisa melihat jelas wajah Sasuke yang tampan meski agak kusut, mata kelamnya seperti menyimpan ribuan rahasia. Seperti akan sulit menebak tipe kepribadiannya nanti.

Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan lagi, Sasuke berjalan menuju arah pintu kamarnya dan—

**CKLEK!**

—ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, membuat rasa waswas Sakura kembali hadir. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya Sasuke mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur di samping kasurnya. Sakura dibuat _shock_ ketika melihat Sasuke tengah berganti baju tanpa dosa di hadapannya. Detik berikutnya ia pun merasakan kasur itu berguncang, saat membuka mata terlihatlah Sasuke yang sedang mencoba tidur di sampingnya.

Bingung.

Sebenarnya apa mau orang ini? Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Sakura yang masih duduk di tepi kasur menggenggam gelas teh buatannya. Seakan-akan Sakura adalah manusia transparan, Sasuke bercuap-cuap sendiri seperti orang gila. Oh ya, Sakura lupa kalau pasiennya satu ini memang hampir gila.

"Mungkin? Kita lihat saja. Ah ya... sudah lama aku tidak melihat yang seperti itu? Tidak. Semuanya berbeda, dia jelek, aneh, dan bukan perempuan baik-baik." Sasuke bergumam tak jelas, "20, atau 30? Entahlah. Nanti aku ak—Kau lihat apa?" tanyanya melirik Sakura yang tampak sedang menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"K-Kau... bicara dengan ssssiapa?" Sakura mulai takut. Apakah Sasuke bicara dengan hantu? Tapi bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu justru menggedikan bahunya. Rasa _horror_ pun semakin meneror Sakura. Susah payah ia menelan liurnya sendiri. Terkunci dikamar bersama pasien tidak waras, dan terlebih lagi Sasuke menyuruhnya tidur di sampingnya.

Cobaan macam apalagi kah? Siapa yang menyangka kalau hari ini akan berakhir seperti ini?

.

.

#####

.

.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

"_Sasuke, lihatlah perbuatanmu itu. Apa kau pikir ini yang terbaik untukku?" lelaki itu menunjuk sesosok mayat yang terkapar di depan mata adiknya dengan telunjuknya yang berlumuran darah._

"_APA-APAAN KAU, NII-SAN?! KAU SUDAH GI—"_

_**CTRAK!**_

_Ucapannya seketika terpotong seiring nafasnya yang tertahan begitu merasakan moncong pistol tengah ditekan secara paksa di keningnya. Serasa kematian akan menjemput, ia menatap nanar satu-satunya kakak kesayangannya itu, "Tidak... Kau bukan Aniki..." desisnya tak percaya._

"_Hn. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Harusnya kau berlutut meminta maaf padaku, memohon ampun atas kelancanganmu. Sekarang gunakan otak jeniusmu itu. Pikirkan baik-baik kesalahan terbesarmu padaku. Kurasa matipun aku takkan bisa tenang..." tuturnya santai sembari menjauhkan pistol itu dari wajah Sasuke._

"_Apa yang—"_

"_Sayonara…"_

_**DORR!**_

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH!" Sasuke berteriak histeris mengejutkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya lelaki malang itu terus memimpikan hal yang sama. Memimpikan pertemuan terakhir dengan Itachi yang berusaha menghabisinya. Refleks Sakura pun langsung menenangkan, "Sasuke_-kun_, kau kenapa?! Tenanglah! Jangan—"

**PLAAKK!**

"PERGI DARI SINI, BODOH!"

Tanpa ragu ia menyeret Sakura keluar dari kamar, tidak ingin gadis itu menjadi pelampiasan emosi tak terkendalinya lagi.

**BLAMM!**

Bantingan pintu pun membangunkan Mikoto dan Fugaku yang semula sedang tertidur lelap, khawatir mereka melihat kondisi Sakura. Memastikan gadis itu masih hidup atau tidak setelah berjam-jam bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke buka pintunya!" Fugaku mengetuk pintu kamar putranya berkali-kali tapi tak direspon.

Kesunyian pun hadir beberapa belas menit berikutnya, nampaknya pasien Sakura itu sudah kembali terlelap dalam tidur. "Maaf Tuan, Nyonya. Saya harus pulang sekarang." pinta Sakura serius.

"Tidak aman kau pulang dini hari begini, Dokter Haruno. Tidurlah disini dulu, aku akan menyiapkan kamar lain untukmu." bujuk Mikoto.

Dipijitnya pelipis yang terasa pening itu, Sakura mulai merasa tidak tahan dengan kondisi Sasuke yang nyatanya memang parah. Mampukah ia menyembuhkan manusia satu itu?

'_Tidak mungkin…'_

.

.

#####

.

.

Pagi harinya, wajah Sakura nampak pucat pasi begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, entah apa yang mengusik pikirannya. Sarapan pun tidak berselera, dengan halus ia terus menolak ajakan Mikoto untuk makan bersama. Terbesit keinginan untuk segera hengkang dari rumah itu, namun ia teringat akan Sasuke. Setidaknya ia perlu memeriksa kondisi pasiennya itu pagi ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke_-kun_? Aku masuk ya?"

Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu kamar itu, Sasuke pun segera membalik posisinya dari kursi menyambut kehadiran Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Dokterku yang cantik."

_FUUUHHHH~_

Tidak sopan lelaki itu meniupkan asap berbahaya dari mulutnya pada Sakura, "Uhuk uhuk uhuk—Kau?! Sejak kapan kau merokok di dalam kamar?" Sakura mulai naik pitam.

"Kenapa? Kau mau? Ini." dengan polos ia menawarkan sebungkus rokok pada dokternya sendiri meskipun ia tahu gadis itu pasti menolak. Seringaian tidak jelas kini terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Yang seperti ini lebih ampuh daripada obat penenang. Kau boleh mencobanya kalau mau." tawarnya lagi.

"Berhenti merokok di depanku. Menghirup asapnya saja aku sudah mual. Apalagi—"

_FUUUHHHH~_

Lagi-lagi asap itu tertuju padanya. Sakura memejamkan mata dan membuang mukanya. Sudah enggan menatap Sasuke yang jelas sengaja menguji kesabarannya. Rasa mual langsung merasuki perutnya akibat asap rokok tadi, ia bergegas keluar dari kamar yang serasa pengap udara itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkekeh sinis melihat reaksinya.

.

.

.

.

Menit berikutnya Sakura kembali ke kamar Sasuke dengan wajah masam. Ia mengambil paksa rokok yang bertengger di bibir tipis pria itu dan segera mematahkannya tanpa ampun. Bungkusan rokok di meja pun tak luput dari aksi pemberantasannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, dalam asap rokok terdapat 4000 zat kimia berbahaya untuk kesehatanmu. Pada saat kau menyalakannya nikotin akan merasuki sirkulasi darah dan hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas detik untuk mencapai otakmu!"

"Hn. Karena nikotin dapat memicu sistem dopaminergik yang menyebabkanku merasa lebih tenang, bukan begitu? Aku juga tahu semua itu. Jangan dikira aku ini bodoh." Sasuke kembali ngeyel dari nasehat dokternya.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu, tapi aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu melakukan hal yang seperti itu lagi. Ingat perjanjian kita semalam, sekali saja kau membantah maka aku akan meninggalkanmu. Mengerti?"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak punya hak mencampuri hidupku." jawabnya datar.

"Tapi aku memiliki **kewajiban** untuk merawatmu, dan kau punya **hak **untuk sembuh." tandas Sakura langsung membungkam segala protes yang siap dilayangkan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku harus pulang, nanti sore aku akan kembali kesini. Ini nomor ponselku, jangan segan-segan untuk menghubungiku, oke?" ia pun menyodorkan selembar kartu namanya. Hampir saja ia keluar dari kamar yang suasananya mirip ruang penyiksaan itu jika sesuatu tidak menyadarkan pikirannya.

**SREEEEEETTT!**

Digesernya gorden biru tua yang terus menutupi jendela kamar gelap Sasuke, "Sinar matahari sangat bagus untuk perkembanganmu. Cobalah untuk melihat dunia luar dari balik jendela… Di luar sana, masih banyak hal-hal menyenangkan yang bisa menepis sugesti negatifmu." ia kembali mengulas senyum hangatnya. "Aku pamit dulu, sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke_-kun_."

Kedua manik obsidian itu mengernyit pada jendela kamarnya yang bercahaya, sudah lama ia tidak melihat sinar surya pagi hari seperti ini. Suasana pekarangan rumahnya yang hijau juga tidak terlalu buruk untuk dilihat. Namun ada satu hal yang menurutnya lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan, yaitu ketika gadis pink itu berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya di depan pagar dan melambai memasuki mobilnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauhi jalanan rumahnya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali, Sakura...?"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

Holaa terima kasih pada reviewer chapter kemarin:

**Rukawa Suzaku, barbieandken, Ritard S Quint, Ladychibby, Neerval-Li, Merin ayuzawa, Ainia Darkladie Kazekage, FuuYuki34, Redsans Mangekyou, chusnul17, Mey Hanazaki, me, L, Fiyui-chan, cita, ichiruki rien, Mizuira Kumiko, akasuna no ei-chan, pussychan, sandra difita, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Ucucubi, xxx, Soki, Trafalgar Law 04, Chintya Hatake-chan, key, ms amethyst, WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali, skyesphantom, Karasu Uchiha,** dan para **Guest** serta silent readers yang sudah baca follow dan fave fic ku ini diharapkan lagi partisipasinya ^^

Chapter ini hanya 1700 words. Gapapa kan? Hehe biar rileks bacanya. Karena aku menggabungkan unsur kekerasan dan edukasi sekaligus dalam fic ini, kuharap kalian gak aneh bacanya ya ._. oke, **ditunggu** **Review nya lagi~**. Aku butuh tanggapan kalian dalam melanjutkan cerita ini, lumayan untuk masukan chapter depan hehe. See ya~


	3. Chapter 3 : Memories of Blood

"_Sasuke, aku punya kejutan untukmu! Cepat turun kesini!" teriak Uchiha Itachi nyaring dari bawah. Lebih tepatnya pekarangan rumah mereka yang hijau tepat menghadap jendela kamar Sasuke dari luar._

_Uchiha Sasuke kecil yang saat itu baru genap usia delapan tahun pun menuruni anak-anak tangga dalam rumahnya dengan semangat. Kejutan? Tentu saja dia senang. Anak kecil mana yang tidak senang jika diberi yang seperti itu. "Tunggu aku, Nii-chaaaan!" kaki lincahnya berlarian di rumah hendak menemui Itachi di luar._

"_Sasu-chan pelan-pelan, Nak!" si Ibu pun kian menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang seperti main kejar-kejaran dalam rumah. Sesampainya Sasuke di luar, Itachi langsung melempar senyum simpulnya sembari menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik tubuh itu._

"_Ada apa sih, Nii-chan?" mata onyxnya menelisik tajam pada benda yang pelan-pelan terulur dari genggaman tangan Itachi._

"_Hn. Ini untukmu. Kau suka kan?"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Ada saatnya dimana takdir selalu berkata lain, dan aku sudah cukup muak dengan hal itu."_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Innocence**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 3 : Memories of Blood

(T+, Full Flashback, Implisit Gore)

.

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo. 7 Juni 2010.**

.

"Terima kasih telah mempercayakan pekerjaan ini padaku, _Tou-san._" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tubuh sang Ayah. Hari ini, adalah hari dilantiknya Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Manager Operasional Uchiha Corporation. Dengan begini ia telah menjadi pimpinan tertinggi bidang operasionalisasi untuk mengonsep dan merencanakan strategi proyek-proyek perusahaan selanjutnya.

"Selamat ya, _Otoutou._ Semoga kita bisa sama-sama membawa perusahaan ini ke puncak kesuksesan. Hei, apa perlu kita merayakannya?" tawar Itachi di samping mereka. Mungkin sedikit perayaan bisa memotivasi Sasuke untuk bekerja dengan baik, pikirnya.

"Tidak, _Nii-san._ Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini karena _Otou-san._ Bukan lewat tes atau semacamnya, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dirayakan." tolaknya halus nan sadar diri.

"Heh, terserah kalian berdua saja. Ayah harus kembali ke ruangan. Itachi, Sasuke, kuharap aku tidak menyesal telah menyerahkan masa depan perusahaan ini pada kalian." Fugaku menepuk bahu kedua putranya dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan kerja baru Sasuke.

Begitu menyadari Ayahnya yang tukang serius itu keluar, Itachi pun segera memiting kepala Sasuke dalam lingkaran lengannya. "Heeey kau harus keliling perusahaan denganku agar tahu lebih banyak! Kau mau tahu siapa saja karyawan cantik _single_ disini, hm?"

"Cih, tidak perlu. Pacar-pacarku jauh lebih menarik daripada wanita kantoran." Sasuke menyeringai puas menjawab godaan kakaknya. "Lagipula aku yakin karyawan cantik disini adalah bekas-bekasmu juga." lanjutnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Hahaha... _Bingo! _Kau memang paling tahu tentangku, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

.

'_Tentu saja, karena aku adalah adikmu…'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Osaka. 22 Januari 2011.**

.

Helaian demi helaian kertas penting tak henti-hentinya dibolak-balikan tangan cekatan Sasuke. Berkas-berkas proyek perusahaannya harus ia lanjut kerjakan di apartemen meskipun waktu telah larut. Baginya proyek ini merupakan parameter atas dirinya yang harus dibuktikan pada sang Ayah, bahwa Ayahnya tidak akan menyesal telah mempercayakan perusahaan pada dirinya.

**Drrrrt Drrrrrt Drrrrrrt**

Mata tajamnya melirik pada ponsel yang pelan tapi pasti mulai memutar diri di atas meja. Satu kali diabaikan, ponsel itu kembali bergetar dan bergerak lagi seakan merayu si pemilik untuk menyentuhnya.

_**Baka Aniki Calling…**_

Helaan nafas berat pun dikeluarkan begitu tahu yang menelepon adalah kakaknya sendiri. Berani taruhan, pasti isi percakapan Itachi nanti tidak penting.

"_Nii-san? _Ada apa?"

"_Oooooi~ bagaimana proyek di Osaka? Lancar? Kalau kau kesulitan sudah mengundurkan diri saja sana. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu!" _kekeh Itachi dari seberang teleponnya.

"Cih, kau tidak akan bisa mengambil bagianku, _Baka._ Kau urus saja perusahaan di Tokyo. Bagaimana kabar Ayah Ibu di rumah?" tidak dipungkiri lagi, saat ini Sasuke merindukan keluarganya setelah tiga bulan mengurus proyek di Osaka. Rasanya ingin sekali dia pulang begitu mendengar celotehan khas Itachi di telepon.

"_Bagaimana ya? Kasih tahu tidak ya? Haha... Kami senang tanpamu di sini. Setiap hari kami berpesta pora lalu berdoa supaya kau tidak pulang cepat."_

"….."

"_Ha-halo Sasuke...? Apa kau mati shock? Aku hanya bercanda hey, sudah ngambek saja dia ini..."_

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin pulang menemui kalian? Tapi paling cepat bulan depan aku baru bisa pulang ke Tokyo ... Hahh ... membosankan sekali di sini."

"_Hey... hidupmu memang tidak pernah jauh dari kata membosankan, ya? Bersemangatlah sedikit. Bayangkan betapa bangganya Ayah dan Ibu saat kau pulang dengan kesuksesan di tanganmu nanti. Ngomong-ngomong... sudah dulu ya, Sasuke. Aku harus menghubungi orang lain!"_

"Siapa? Pacarmu, eh?" goda Sasuke ingin tahu_._

"_Cih, dasar kepo. Sudah dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Semoga proyekmu sukses!"_

TUUT TUUT TUUT

_._

_.  
_

.

.

.

'_Hn. Arigatou, Nii-san… Aku akan membuktikannya pada kalian.'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo. 11 April 2012.**

.

Di sebuah _ballroom_ hotel bintang lima, Uchiha Corporation tengah merayakan kesuksesan proyek yang dirampungkan Sasuke. Sudah satu tahun lebih anak perusahaan mereka beroperasi di Osaka dan mampu membuahkan keuntungan yang signifikan untuk perusahaan induknya di Tokyo. Sebuah prestasi tersendiri bagi Uchiha bungsu itu dan Fugaku pun berniat ingin memberinya kejutan malam ini.

"Sasuke,"

"Ya, _Tou-san?_" Sasuke menghentikan gerakan makannya sesaat begitu Ayahnya menegur. Tidak biasanya mereka bicara saat makan, Itachi pun langsung menyadari pasti ada sesuatu dibalik pembicaraan nanti.

"Sebentar lagi klien Ayah akan datang kesini bersama putrinya. Dia sangat cantik."

"Hn. Lalu?" Sasuke nampak tak peduli, ia pun melanjutkan ritual makannya.

"Ayah berencana menjodohkan kalian berdua. Percayalah, kau tidak akan menyesali ini. Dia cantik, pintar, dan pastinya lebih baik-baik dibanding semua pacarmu itu." tegas Fugaku yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti mengunyah.

"….."

"Bagaimana, kau setuju kan?"

"….."

"Sasuke?"

"Nampaknya Sasuke tidak tertarik, _Tou-san._ Lagipula dia masih terlalu muda untuk dinikahkan." Itachi yang memahami gelagat Sasuke pun segera membelanya. Ia tahu betul saat ini Sasuke ingin menolak, hanya saja adiknya itu tidak bakat merangkai kata-kata.

"Tadinya Ayah ingin menjodohkannya denganmu, Ita_-kun_. Tapi kau sudah keburu menolaknya. Hah... kalau kalian semua menolak pernikahan, lalu kapan Ibu punya menantu? Apa kalian ini homoseksual?" Mikoto pun ikut angkat bicara.

"Hahaha kami normal, _Kaa-san._ Hanya saja... aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Karena itulah aku akan menolak segala bentuk perjodohan." kilah Itachi yang membuat Sasuke tertegun kaget. Sejak kapan kakaknya ini punya pacar? Ia bahkan tidak tahu tentang hal itu karena terlalu sibuk selama di Osaka.

"Jadi? Kau tidak mau, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku lagi. Dua _onyx_ mereka saling melempar pandangan, yang satu terlihat penuh harap dan satunya lagi menampakkan keraguan tak terdefinisi. Haruskah ia menerima keputusan sepihak ini?

"Hn. Terserah Ayah saja."

.

.

.

.

.

'_Karena aku hanya ingin melihat Ayah dan Ibu bahagia…'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Nagoya. 23 Juli 2012.**

.

Sebuah pesta kini sedang diadakan besar-besaran di _Convention Hall_ mewah layaknya acara pernikahan. Tidak disangka, Fubuki Sara begitu antusias dengan pertunangan ini. Sejak dikenalkan dengan Sasuke, ia langsung mengalami _love at first sight_ berkat kharisma yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Sementara Sasuke? Peduli saja tidak. Pernikahan hanyalah batu loncatan untuk menuai kesuksesan perusahaan, begitulah pikirnya.

Berbeda dengan Itachi, Uchiha sulung satu itu nampak tidak menyukai jalan pikiran Sasuke. Baginya pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral, bagaimana bisa adiknya itu justru mempermainkan cinta tunangannya sendiri? Bukan sekali dua kali ia menceramahi Sasuke, bertengkar pun tidak jarang. Namun semua tidak menghasilkan apa-apa tatkala arogansi Sasuke selalu berhasil memenangkan egonya.

"Hadirin yang terhormat. Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam acara pertunangan putra-putri kami yang tercinta, Uchiha Sasuke dan Fubuki Sara. Saya harap kita semua bisa bertemu lagi di tempat ini, pada acara resepsi pernikahan mereka bulan depan. Selaku orang tua, Saya…"

Selebihnya Sasuke tidak mau lagi mendengar ocehan calon mertuanya. Dia lebih memilih memainkan _smartphone_ kesayangannya dibanding meladeni tunangan cantik di sebelahnya. Guratan kesal makin tercetak jelas di wajah Itachi, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia tidak memberi hadiah apapun di hari ulang tahun adiknya ini. Rasa benci pun sedikit-sedikit mulai lahir dari hatinya setiap melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Itachi_-senpai_, temani aku keluar sebentar, ya? Sepertinya... Sasuke_-kun_ akan mengacuhkanku semalaman…" lirih Sara pada calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Jelas, Sasuke menangkap tatapan muak Itachi yang dilayangkan padanya sebelum pergi. Rasanya sakit bukan main ketika perlahan keluarganya sendiri pun tidak lagi memihak padanya.

Inikah kado ulang tahunmu, Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

'_Maafkan aku, Nii-san... Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti siapapun…'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo. 30 Agustus 2012.**

.

Iris _obsidian_ Sasuke tengah menerawang jendela dari dalam kantornya, menampakkan cahaya matahari musim panas yang begitu terik menaungi kota Tokyo. Pikiran pemuda itu kini entah sedang melayang kemana, membayangkan kurang dari 24 jam lagi pernikahannya dengan Sara akan dilaksanakan. Hari ini juga, ia mendapat puluhan _missed call_ dari wanita-wanita yang siap menuntut penjelasan darinya.

Tidak mau pusing-pusing soal wanita, ia menghubungi _line_ telepon ruangan Itachi ingin mengajak kakaknya makan siang di luar. Namun niat baiknya itu pupus seketika mengetahui Itachi tidak masuk kerja hari ini.

Kemana Itachi?

Seingatnya tadi pagi ia berangkat dengan jas kantornya yang rapi. Tapi sekretarisnya bilang barusan Itachi sedang tidak enak badan di rumah. Penasaran dengan kondisi kakaknya, Sasuke pun menelepon ponsel Itachi dan hasilnya terus menerus dialihkan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**CKLEK!**

"Sasuke_-kun._"

Perhatian Sasuke langsung teralih begitu melihat sang Ibu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya. Kegiatan me_redial_ nomor Itachi pun terhentikan sementara. "_Kaa-san,_ ada apa kesini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ibu hanya bosan sendirian di rumah." tutur Mikoto santai seraya mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa. "Ayahmu tidak ada di ruangannya, dia sedang melihat persiapan pernikahanmu besok. Hah… Akhirnya putraku ini akan menikah. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melahirkanmu di rumah sakit…"

"….."

"_Kaa-san _... Aku…" mendadak Sasuke merasa bersalah atas pernikahan yang dibahas Ibunya. Sudah beberapa hari ia memang merenungkan hal ini. Kalimat wanti-wanti Itachi selalu terngiang di kepalanya seputar penyalahgunaan harapan orang tua, masa depannya, hati Sara, dan lain-lain sebagainya yang cukup menampar keras nurani Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasu_-kun?_ Ceritalah pada Ibu." Untuk sementara Sasuke berdiam, hingga akhirnya ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengutarakan beban pikirannya itu.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku mengecewakanmu, _Kaa-san._ Aku hanya tidak yakin dengan pernikahan besok. Aku… tidak pernah mencintai Sara sedikitpun. Sama sekali tidak."

**DEG!**

"Sasuke…"

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini, tapi setiap melihat harapan Ayah dan Ibu aku selalu mengurungkan niatku itu. Aku tahu kalian menginginkan ini, aku hanya melakukan yang kalian mau. Tapi bisakah aku menolak...? Awalnya kukira Sara akan menolak setelah kuacuhkan, tapi sayang... kenyataan memang tidak pernah berpihak padaku…" Sasuke tertawa hambar meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

"Jadi ini alasanmu selalu mengacuhkan Sara? Supaya gadis itu membatalkan pernikahan?" tanya Mikoto memastikan. Dan benar saja, Sasuke mengangguk lemah setelahnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat, Ibu ingin kau mengatakan semuanya pada Sara. Biar Ibu nanti yang menjelaskan pada Ayahmu. Ibu juga tidak mau kalau masa depanmu tidak sesuai keinginanmu sendiri, Nak." Dibelainya penuh kasih pipi putra bungsunya itu. Apapun resikonya nanti, Mikoto siap melindungi kebahagiaan anaknya meskipun nama Uchiha akan sedikit tercemar akibat pembatalan pernikahan yang instan.

"_Kaa-san…"_

.

.

.

.

.

'_Aku memang bukan anak yang baik… Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang untuk kalian?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap tap

_"Tadaima…"_

Sore hari selesai jam kantor, Sasuke pulang sendirian ke rumah dengan langkah gontai di setiap pijakannya.

Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Lelah ia membanting dirinya ke kasur, mengendurkan simpul dasi yang terus mengikat lehernya, dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja hitam yang sedikit membebaskan dada bidangnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan saat ini Ayah dan Ibunya sedang bertengkar di luar hanya karenanya. Sementara _tuxedo_ putih untuk acara besok sudah tergantung rapi di depan mata.

"Apa aku bodoh...?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Belasan kali berpikir, ia pun memberanikan diri menghubungi Sara. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia menghubungi gadis itu duluan. Semuanya harus dijelaskan malam ini juga. Seperti saran Ibunya tadi siang.

_**Calling Fubuki Sara…**_

TUUT TUUT TUUT…

"_Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun? Tumben sekali, ada apa ya?"_ suara riangnya terdengar mengangkat telepon kejutan dari sang calon suami.

"….."

"_Sasuke-kun...?"_

"Kau sedang apa?"

"_Aku sedang mencoba gaunku hehehe… Cantik sekali pilihan Ibumu ini. Aku tidak sabar memakainya besok! Ah, apa tuxedomu juga sudah dikirim ke rumah?" _Ugh... entah kenapa mendengar suara ceria Sara justru membuat hati Sasuke semakin sakit. Jujur ia tersiksa dengan semua ini, ketika semua hal tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan. Sementara sudah banyak orang yang terlanjur berharap lebih padanya.

"Maaf... Aku harus membatalkan pernikahan kita." Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya sejenak menarik nafas dalam, "kalau kau mau tahu, saat ini tidak ada satu wanita pun di hatiku. Aku... tidak akan bisa menikahi orang yang tidak kucintai. Karena itulah, kuharap kau mau menerima keputusanku ini." terangnya parau sedatar mungkin.

"_Eh...? K-Kenapa... tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun … Kenapa... kau tidak pernah bisa menerimaku? Apa, apa aku tidak baik padamu...?"_

"Tidak, bagiku kau terlalu baik. Besok pagi aku akan menemui orang tuamu. Jangan dulu berangkat ke gereja sebelum aku datang." tidak sanggup mendengar tangisan Sara, Sasuke pun memutuskan teleponnya sepihak. Dari sekian banyaknya wanita yang meminta penjelasan darinya, hanya Sara yang mendapatkan jawaban.

Pahit.

Cinta memang tidak selamanya manis, bukan?

Berjam-jam berikutnya dihabiskan Sasuke hanya untuk merenung. Masih tidak beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, ia terus menatap kosong langit-langit kamar menunggu kepulangan orang tuanya dan Itachi. Ia sudah siap menerima segala cercaan bahkan mungkin tamparan murka dari Ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Aku… sudah mencoreng nama baik Uchiha.'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TIIIN TIIIINNN!**

Suara keras klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Siapa yang pulang? Ayahnya atau Itachi? Penasaran ia pun menggeser sedikit gorden kamarnya demi melihat siapa orang yang telah sengaja memecah kesunyian malam itu.

"Sasuke, aku punya kejutan untukmu! Cepat turun kesini!" teriak Itachi nyaring dari bawah. Lebih tepatnya pekarangan rumah mereka yang hijau tepat menghadap jendela kamar Sasuke dari luar.

_How nostalgic._

Senyum pria dingin itu kembali hadir, malas-malasan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya turun ke lantai bawah. Saking malasnya, hampir dua menit ia habiskan hanya untuk menyusuri rumahnya yang besar. Cukup memberi Itachi waktu untuk menggeret hadiahnya ke hadapan Sasuke.

**DEG!**

Tak mampu berkata-kata apapun, Sasuke memandang takjub 'hadiah' yang dibawa Itachi. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk bicara, rahangnya pun bergetar menatap ekspresi manusia yang biasanya tersenyum itu kini tengah menyeringai puas. Tangannya yang berlumur darah, sorot mata penuh kebenciannya, semua tertuju pada Sasuke.

**BRUKHH!**

Dua lengan Itachi menghempaskan hadiah yang semula ia pegang baik-baik. _Onyx_ Sasuke kian membesar begitu menyadari pandangannya sedari tadi tidaklah salah.

"Sasuke, lihatlah perbuatanmu itu. Apa kau pikir ini yang terbaik untukku?" lelaki itu menunjuk sesosok mayat yang terkapar di depan mata adiknya dengan telunjuknya yang berlumuran darah.

"Sss...Sa...ra...?" susah payah Sasuke menyebut nama itu. Namun sayangnya gadis itu takkan mampu lagi untuk menoleh ataupun sekedar menyahuti panggilan sosok idamannya. Urat nadi tangannya mengalirkan _liquid_ kental berbau anyir yang mulai mengering. Iris _violet_ gadis itu masih terbuka, sendu. Bahkan jejak air mata membekas jelas di kedua pipinya.

Masih menggunakan gaun pengantin, Sara telah meregang nyawa di setiap noda merah tua yang terlukis kasar pada balutan kain berbahan satin dan _chiffon_ itu.

"Aku mencintainya, Sasuke. **Sangat.**"

**DEG!**

Tubuh Sasuke serasa dirajam mendengar kalimat barusan. Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat mengetahui hal itu sementara Itachi tak henti-hentinya memandang tubuh Sara penuh kasih.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mencintaiku... Semua usaha yang kulakukan tandas sia-sia begitu saja sejak kau masuk dalam kehidupannya." Telunjuk merah Itachi beralih pada pipi dingin gadis itu seolah berusaha memberinya kehangatan tak terhingga.

"Lalu kenapa _Nii-san.._. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, hah?! Kau bahkan tahu aku tidak pernah menginginkannya sedikit pun!" Sasuke lantas tak terima atas tudingan Itachi seakan-akan semua ini memang salahnya.

"….."

"Jawab aku!"

"Karena dia menginginkanmu. Aku tidak akan bisa merusak kebahagiaannya, Sasuke. Tapi kau, hanya dengan kata-katamu kau telah menggelapkan semua pikirannya! Betapa bodohnya dia memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya daripada melepaskanmu. Kau tahu apa permohonan terakhirnya saat tengah sekarat? Ya... Dia ingin kau juga** mati. Menemaninya di akhirat.**"

"Ap—"

"Asalkan dia bahagia, aku rela melepaskannya untuk orang lain. Tapi … KENAPA ORANG LAIN ITU ADALAH **KAU**! KAU YANG TIDAK PERNAH MEMPEDULIKANNYA SEDIKIT PUN! KAU YANG TIDAK TAHU BETAPA DIA MENGINGINKAN CINTAMU DI SETIAP KATA-KATANYA! **KAU MEMBUNUHNYA, SASUKE!** PEMBUNUH SEPERTIMU TIDAK PANTAS MENDAPATKAN CINTANYA. HARUSNYA AKU! **AKU!**"

Sasuke refleks memundurkan kakinya selangkah begitu melihat Itachi berdiri dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"APA-APAAN KAU, _NII-SAN?!_ KAU SUDAH GI—"

**CTRAK!**

Ucapan Sasuke seketika terpotong seiring nafasnya yang tertahan begitu merasakan moncong pistol tengah ditekan paksa di keningnya. Serasa kematian akan menjemput, ia menatap nanar satu-satunya kakak kesayangannya itu, "Tidak... Kau bukan _Aniki_..." desisnya menggeleng tak percaya.

"Hn. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Harusnya kau berlutut meminta maaf padaku, memohon ampun atas kelancanganmu. Sekarang gunakan otak jeniusmu itu. Pikirkan baik-baik kesalahan terbesarmu padaku. Kurasa matipun aku takkan bisa tenang..." tuturnya santai sembari menjauhkan pistol itu dari wajah Sasuke.

Sedikit-sedikit Sasuke memahami gerakan Itachi yang mengarahkan pistol pada pelipisnya sendiri. Bersiap menarik pelatuk dengan telunjuk kanannya. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa sakitnya hati Itachi saat ini. Melihat gadis yang dicintainya mati demi orang lain, orang lain yang takkan pernah mau mencintainya sedetikpun. "Kau lihat? Dia sangat cantik memakai gaun itu. Aku akan menemaninya, **di akhirat**."

"Jangan bertindak bodoh! Hentikan kekonyolanmu itu, _Nii-san!_"

**BRUAKH!**

Berhasil, Sasuke mendorong keras tubuh Itachi hingga menjatuhkan pistolnya. Namun secepat kilat Itachi kembali mengambil senjata itu dan—

**DORR!**

—ia melesatkan peluru pada Sasuke. Entah disengaja atau tidak, tembakan itu meleset namun sampai membuat Sasuke berjengit kaget.

"Kau! Apa yang—"

_"Sayonara…"_

**DORR!**

Untuk kedua kalinya peluru kembali melesat dan kali ini berhasil menembus pelipisnya sendiri. Seakan waktu berjalan lambat, mata Sasuke menikmati tiap sepersekian detik tubuh Itachi yang mulai tak berdaya jatuh ke tanah. Tepat di samping Sara.

_"A-Aniki...?"_

**BRUGH...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?_

_._

_Apa benar aku, yang menyebabkan mereka semua seperti ini?_

_._

_Kenapa kalian menghukumku seperti ini?_

_._

_Apa salahku? Apa?_

_._

_Aku bahkan tidak tahu perasaan kalian sedalam itu..._

_._

_Sial..._

_._

_Sial…_

_._

_Brengsek!_

_._

_**Aku**_

_._

_**Pembunuh!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo. 13 September 2012**

.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!"

Lagi.

Jeritan frustasi seorang Uchiha Sasuke kembali terdengar dari kamar rawatnya. Kata-kata yang berngiang di pikirannya terus menerornya berulang kali, belum lagi bayang-bayang Itachi dan Sara tidak henti-hentinya bermain dalam setiap benak kesadarannya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian datang dokter-dokter spesialis kejiwaan yang siap menyuntikkan obat penenang dosis tinggi pada pemuda malang itu. Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke terus seperti ini. Sudah empat kali pula ia berusaha kabur, namun dengan setia kedua orang tuanya akan mengantarnya kembali ke tempat itu.

Ruang rehabilitasi yang penuh ikatan dan obat penenang.

"PERGI! AKU TIDAK BUTUH OBAT-OBATAN KALIAN! DASAR SAMPAH!"

**Cusss**

Sebuah jarum suntik besar berhasil menembus pembuluh darahnya, mengedarkan cairan yang sanggup membuat manusia satu itu diam untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Tidak.

Bukan perawatan seperti ini yang Sasuke butuhkan. Ini hanya akan semakin membuatnya takut pada orang-orang dan merasa sakit...

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Lepaskan aku'_

_._

_._

_. _

_'Siapapun... _

_Jangan biarkan aku sendiri disini, dengan kenangan-kenangan itu...'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_'Selamatkan aku!'  
_

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai semua *muka polos* gimana adegan SasuSaku-nya seru ga? Fufufuu oke maaf chapter ini gak ada Sakura sama sekali. Tapi mulai chap depan alur akan kembali normal seperti semula.

Terima kasih yang sudah review chapter 2 kemarin: **Chiachan-18, kikihanni, Neerval-Li, me, akasuna no ei-chan, Redsans Mangekyou, Rukawa Suzaku, skyesphantom, Ladychibby, Ucucubi, Chintya Hatake-chan, Rei Jo, ichiruki rien, Nyimi-chan, Trafalgar Law 04, Yusha Daesung, Burung Hantu, Anka-Chan, Karasu Uchiha, namikaze yakonahisa, WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali, Ikki Kuro, Tsurugi De Lelouch, sandra difita, Mizuira Kumiko, Ritard S Quint, Fiyui-chan, CINTA DAMAI, Kuromi no Sora, Fishy ELF, Tsuki no Me,** **NameJustHuman, **dan para **Guest** serta silent readers, Ayaka minta reviewnya lagi yaa xD heheheh

Sebelumnya maaf karena tidak ada adegan otak berceceran atau usus perut menjuntai, maka dengan sangat berat hati aku pun tidak menaikkan rate nya. Untuk karakter Sara, dia bukan OC. Sara adalah _queen_ dari _movie Naruto Shippuuden The Lost Tower_. Cantik lho~ apa ada yang mau sekuel ItaSara? Mungkin akan kujelaskan disitu proses bunuh dirinya (?)

Yosh, 3020 words untuk chapter ini. Terima kasih atas review kalian semua! Aya pingin kali ini tidak ada silent readers lagi ^o^ ijin fave? Boleh, tapi tinggalkan jejakmu dulu yaa..!

.

.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Unpleasure

Jengah.

Bosan tiada tanding.

_**Srek Srek Srek Srekk…**_

Mungkin ini hanya hal kecil, ketika Sasuke melihat Sakura sibuk sendiri di kamarnya. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau lelaki satu ini sedang memendam kesal sepihak? Di awal kedatangan gadis itu, Sasuke memang tidak pernah berharap mendapat perhatiannya. Namun di minggu ketiga perawatannya ini, ia semakin membutuhkan perhatian dokternya satu itu. Seakan tidak mau diacuhkan, diabaikan pun tak rela.

"Kau seperti pembantu panggilan." sengaja ia memancing Sakura bicara.

_**Srek Srek Srek Srekk…**_

"Aku bukan pembantu. Lain kali bereskan kamarmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak merasa ini perbuatanku." ia membalasnya enteng. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sakura mendengus nafas kuat berkat Sasuke yang hobi menguji kesabarannya. Sudah jelas kamarnya berantakan karena amukannya sendiri semalam, tapi dengan santainya lelaki itu tidak merasa ini perbuatannya. Yah sudahlah, maklumi saja orang seperti _dia_.

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar saat melakukannya… enggg… yang ini diletakkan dimana ya?" mata Sakura mencari-cari tempat aman bagi setumpuk kertas tak berdosa di tangannya. Seperti file yang penting, eh? dan benar saja, tertera lambang Uchiha Corporation di kop suratnya. Sesaat gerakan Sakura tertahan ketika melihat di pojok kanan bawah kertas itu tertera tanda tangan Uchiha Sasuke dengan embel-embel jabatannya sebagai _Manager Operasional_ perusahaan.

'_Jadi ini pekerjaannya sebelum dia sakit … Sayang sekali tidak dilanjutkan…'_

"Taruh saja di lemari sana." suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Lekas Sakura menghampiri lemari hitam itu dan membukanya, ternyata lemari tersebut merupakan tempat berkas-berkas penting Sasuke. Sakura bisa melihat adanya tumpukan buku rapor sekolah, beberapa sertifikat olimpiade dan ijiazah universitas. Ia pun tergoda untuk melihat sejauh mana prestasi pemuda itu.

"Waaah, kau pintar juga rupanya. Selalu jadi peringkat satu sejak SD, apa kau dipaksa untuk belajar?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak."

"Hmm… Kau juga mencapai _cum laude_ selama kuliah, apa rahasiamu?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada."

'_Tch!'_ Tatapan malas segera dilayangkan Sakura begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang kelewat singkat jelas padat. Padahal ia berharap pasiennya ini dapat menceritakan sesuatu tentang masa lalunya yang membanggakan itu, namun sepertinya hal tersebut sama sekali tidak spesial bagi Sasuke. Ia pun kembali merapikan isi lemari dan menemukan suatu benda... yang terselip di tumpukan paling bawah. Sakura langsung mengambil bungkusan terlarang itu dan menyodorkannya cepat ke wajah Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa ini?!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Ada sesuatu yang mulai terasa berbeda diantara kita. Mungkin waktu memang sengaja menjerumuskanku pada kesalahpahaman, dan ku yakin hanya kau yang dapat menjelaskannya, nanti."_

* * *

_._

_._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Innocence**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 4 : Unpleasure

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa ini?!" ketusnya curiga.

"Hn? Kupikir kau bukan orang bodoh."

"Ini sudah hampir habis isinya! Kau tahu bahaya dari _free sex?!_"

"Ya ya ya aku tahu, lagipula aku hanya melakukannya dengan pacar-pacarku. Aku tidak pernah menyewa wanita dari tempat hiburan malam."

_**Nyuuut!**_

Entah kenapa... hati Sakura saat itu terasa nyeri mendengar jawaban Sasuke. _Well_, gadis ini memang tergolong sensitif jika bersangkutan dengan hal yang berbau seksualitas. Lalu apa pula itu 'melakukan dengan pacar-pacarnya'? Oh yang benar saja, jadi lelaki satu ini juga bukan lelaki baik-baik? Memang sudah agak kelihatan dari tampangnya juga. "Hey, aku tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Sekarang mereka sudah lenyap menjauhiku, Ibu Dokter." Sasuke tertawa miris melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apapun alasanmu, yang jelas aku akan tetap menyita benda ini." tegas Sakura lagi.

"Hn. Simpanlah baik-baik, mungkin suatu saat akan berguna untuk kita."

_Bluusshh!_

Semburat merah spontan menghiasi pipi ranum Sakura atas perkataan Sasuke. Apa maksud ucapannya itu? Apakah dia memang berniat untuk … errrr—"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan saat bersamamu. Bisa saja aku kehilangan kendali dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." buru-buru Sasuke memperjelas ucapannya begitu menyaksikan ekspresi tegang Sakura. "Kau jangan senang dulu." tambahnya lagi.

"Si-siapa yang senang heh? Aku hanya… kaget! Ya benar, kaget mengetahui hal ini darimu." Sakura memaksa tenang. Sasuke pun hanya membulatkan bibirnya dan menatap Sakura dengan kerlingan yang aneh. Perlahan ia mendekati tubuh Sakura dan menghimpitnya pada lemari di belakang. Sengaja makin mendekatkan wajah _bishounen_ itu pada gadis kikuk di hadapannya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau ini sama sekali tidak jelek. Bagaimana kalau kita…"

_**Krieeeettt~**_

Keduanya refleks memalingkan wajah begitu melihat seseorang membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Ketegangan pun segera melanda raga tiga manusia dalam ruangan itu. Bagaimana ini…?

'_Gawat! Mati aku!'_

"….."

"_Tou-san…?"_

.

.

#####

.

.

_Dag Dig Dug_

"….."

_Dag Dig Dug!_

"….."

"HE-EKHM!" deheman keras dari kepala keluarga Uchiha menghapus kebisuan di ruang tamu kediamannya. Harusnya saat ini Sakura menjelaskan diagnosa kondisi Sasuke pada kedua orang tuanya, tapi niat itu sedikit terganggu berkat raut _horror _Fugaku. Bagaimana tidak? Barusan saja, bapak paruh baya itu memergoki putranya hampir mencium dokternya sendiri di kamar. Dan yang lebihnya lagi, ia melihat si dokter tengah menggenggam bungkusan 'pengaman' untuk melakukan hubungan intim.

'_Apa sebenarnya yang mau mereka lakukan?'_ pertanyaan itu terus bolak-balik di benak Fugaku. _'Atau jangan-jangan selama tiga minggu ini mereka…'_

"Begini..." Sakura merendahkan nada suaranya memulai pembicaraan, "setelah melihat kondisi Sasuke selama beberapa minggu terakhir, aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia terkena gangguan psikis berganda. Sasuke mengalami depresi, gangguan tidur, gejala impulsif, gangguan emosi dan agresivitas berlebih. Hari ini aku akan melakukan psikoterapi lagi padanya. Apabila berhasil, mungkin aku akan melanjutkannya ke tahap katarsis."

"Katarsis? Apa itu, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Sebuah proses untuk melepaskan emosi-emosi yang terpendam. Kuharap dia bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya lebih baik dan mau mencurahkan beban hatinya padaku." terang Sakura.

Dua orang tua Sasuke tengah saling melempar pandangan aneh, ada sedikit keraguan dalam pikiran mereka. "Tapi Dokter... Sasuke itu bukan tipe yang suka berbicara panjang lebar apalagi sampai curhat, dia juga tidak pandai berekspresi sejak kecil. Kami—"

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencobanya. Percayalah, anak anda bisa sembuh." Sakura menggenggam tangan Mikoto meyakinkan. Sekarang ia percaya pasti mampu menyelamatkan hidup Sasuke dari bayang-bayang kegelapan. Tangan halusnya beralih merogoh tas di pundak kanannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kapsul kecil.

"Aku yakin Sasuke pasti menolak untuk meminum obat ini mentah-mentah. Karena itu kita harus bisa mengakalinya, taburkan ini di menu makan malamnya supaya tidurnya bisa tenang. Ini hanya dosis rendah." tukasnya menyerahkan obat itu pada Mikoto.

"Hanya makan malamnya saja?"

"Ya, karena menurut pengamatanku Sasuke lebih sering lepas kendali dari sore hingga malam hari. Untuk sarapan dan makan siangnya tidak perlu diberi obat. Cukup terapi dariku saja. Anda lihat sendiri, bukan? Sekarang-sekarang ini Sasuke sudah mulai bisa menjaga nada bicaranya, menerima kehadiran orang lain, dan mau menjalani berbagai terapi. Yang pasti dia membutuhkan dukungan dari kita semua untuk proses kesembuhannya, semakin banyak orang berada di pihaknya, maka dia akan semakin percaya pada dirinya sendiri."

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Semoga perawatanmu ini berhasil… kami sangat berhutang budi padamu, Nak." Pelukan singkat nan hangat dihadiahi Mikoto untuknya, sementara Fugaku? Ah... bapak satu itu masih saja bertampang _horror_ pada Sakura.

.

.

#####

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Halo~ aku kembali." sapa Sakura hangat saat kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya lagi, ia sedang asyik menonton televisi bisu di depannya.

"_Neee_ Sasuke_-kun_, mau mencoba hal baru?" tawarnya berusaha ceria.

"….."

"Ini akan lebih menyenangkan daripada menonton TV, kau mau kan?"

"….."

"Aku jamin kau akan tertarik!"

"….." '_Oh, ayolah!'_

"Sasuke—"

"BERISIK! KAU INI BISA DIAM ATAU TIDAK?!" Sakura terperanjat kaget melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja membentaknya. Ia pun berpaling mencari ide lain dan meraih _remote AC_ di kamar itu, mengatur suhunya menjadi lebih rendah demi menyejukkan udara di sekitar Sasuke. Beberapa saat setelahnya ia mencoba kembali duduk di kasur tepat di samping lelaki emosian itu.

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku sesuatu. Lihat, kau bisa main ini?" Sakura memancing perhatian Sasuke dengan sekotak rubik 3x3 di tangannya.

"….."

_**Krik krik krik krik..**_

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau..." entah sudah berapa kali batin Sakura meneriakkan kata _'SABAAAAARRR!'_ menghadapi manusia tidak peka di sebelahnya ini. Hampir saja ia menyimpan kembali rubik itu ke tas ketika tiba-tiba saja…

"Sini."

—tanpa diduga Sasuke mengambil rubik itu dari tangannya dan mulai menyusun warna-warna senada pada setiap sisinya. Gerakan tangannya begitu cepat dan lihai, permainan yang memerlukan kecepatan berpikir ini dilalui Sasuke dengan santai dan mudahnya tanpa memakan waktu.

'_Bagus sekali, Sasuke. Sedikit lagi...'_

_**Srek Srek Srek Srreeett!**_

"Selesai." Iris _obsidian_ Sasuke menatap rubik yang sudah tersusun rapi di tangannya. Tanpa sadar sedikit saja pintu intelektualitas pikirannya kembali terbuka berkat permainan itu. "Waah cepat sekali, kau pintar ya. Bahkan sepertinya kepintaranmu itu melampauiku!" Sakura mengulang dua kata _'pintar'_nya dengan penekanan yang disengaja.

"Aku... pintar...? Heh, itu hanya dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak berguna lagi."

"Hei…" perlahan Sakura mencoba menangkup kedua pipi halus Sasuke, dan si objek yang disentuh pun hanya bisa terpana dengannya. "Percayalah padaku, Sasuke_-kun._ Kau bisa kembali seperti semula, hm?"

"….."

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga,

Empat,

Lima.

Ya, lima detik bertatapan dengan dua manik _emerald_ dalam jarak sepuluh senti, membuat Uchiha Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang… entahlah. Belum lagi dua ibu jari Sakura tengah membelai pipinya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia jadi gelisah sendiri dan ingin segera melempar pandangan ke arah lain saja. Degup jantungnya juga jadi tak karuan, ia pun mendorong kedua bahu Sakura untuk menjauhinya. "Jangan mendekat." ia memperingati.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita main tanya jawab saja!" Sakura mengukir senyum ceria lagi di hadapannya dan—Ya Tuhan… Mata _onyx_ Sasuke seakan tak berani lagi menatap gadis itu. Canggung, gusar, dan aneh. Ia merasakan tiga hal itu setiap kali melihat Sakura. Tidak bisa bertahan, Sasuke memilih berbaring memunggungi Sakura daripada terus-terusan merasa canggung. Sudah tiga minggu gadis ini terus merawatnya, dan akhir-akhir ini efeknya makin terasa aneh bagi Sasuke. Tingkat kewarasan pikirannya berangsur pulih, tentu ia juga sudah bisa menilai mana wanita yang mampu memikatnya dan tidak.

"Sasuke_-kuuun_ jangan tidur saat terapi berlangsung!" rengek Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke yang meringkuk di sampingnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menarik baju lelaki itu memaksanya berbalik badan. "Sasuke_-kun_… ayo lihat aku."

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU! SUDAH SANA KELUAR!"

"Tidak mau, di luar nanti Ayahmu memelototiku lagi."

"Apa peduliku? Aku juga sudah muak melihatmu." elaknya menampik Sakura lagi. Namun sayang gadis ini pantang menyerah, ia pun berpindah posisi ke depan wajah Sasuke. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memejamkan mata.

"Kau?! Minggir!" kesal, ia menyingkirkan tubuh Sakura dari hadapannya dan ekspresi kecewa mulai muncul di raut wajah Sakura sekarang. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas, bak anak kecil yang minta diajak bermain. "Ck! Apa lagi sekarang hah?"

"Kenapa Sasuke_-kun_ sepertinya sangat membenciku... Aku tidak pernah menyakitimu, niatku juga selalu baik padamu. Apa salahku? Kalau kau tetap tidak menerima kehadiranku lebih baik aku pergi saja…" perlahan Sakura berdiri siap beranjak meninggalkannya, namun langkahnya itu tertahan akibat tarikan tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyentak tubuhnya.

"Jangan pergi."

"Huh...? T-Tapi tadi Sasuke_-kun_ menyuruhku keluar?" masih setengah manyun ia malas merespon Sasuke.

"Kau memang boleh keluar. Tapi jangan pergi dariku."

_**Deg!**_

Ah... kalimat itu.

Seketika tubuh Sakura terasa menghangat, akhirnya kedua pandangan mereka saling bersirobok. Kali ini Sasuke tidak menghindarinya lagi, bahkan ia mulai berani menarik tangan Sakura hingga tubuh mungil itu kembali mendarat di kasur _king size_ miliknya. Keduanya seakan kaku akibat suasana yang berubah instan.

Hening.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, hati Sakura berdesir halus menerima sentuhan pria itu. Ia seperti terjerat dalam pesona Sasuke yang misterius. Hingga akhirnya pemilik kasur itu bergeser memberi ruang untuk gadis di sebelahnya. Dan lagi-lagi, perasaan aneh kian menyeruak dalam dada Sasuke setiap menatap Sakura intens, ia pun kembali membelakangi si _pinky_. Sangat sangat salah tingkah.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bicara denganku. Cukup dengarkan saja."

"Hn."

Sakura memutar otak dan memulai ocehan a la psikiaternya. "Sebenarnya pasienku saat ini bukan hanya kau saja. Ada satu orang lagi, dia juga laki-laki. Seseorang yang anti-sosial seperti Sasuke_-kun_ juga." Langsung saja, dahi Sasuke mengernyit mendengar hal ini. Tersinggung, eh?

"Cih, aku tidak suka disamakan dengan orang lain."

"Yah... kau benar, kalian memang berbeda. Dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar kelas 3. Bayangkan, di usia semuda itu dia sudah mengalami tekanan mental."

"….."

"Dia dibuang oleh orang tua angkatnya tanpa sebab. Saat itu … aku menemukannya sedang duduk sendirian di taman malam hari. Awalnya juga dia menolak kehadiranku, membenciku, tapi lama-kelamaan dia mau berbicara dan mulai menuruti kata-kataku."

"Heh, miris sekali nasibnya." Sasuke tertawa hambar, entah apa yang lucu menurutnya.

"Memang begitulah hidup... Tidak selamanya kita selalu berada di atas, 'kan? Ada saatnya Tuhan akan memberi cobaan yang harus kita hadapi, Sasuke-_kun_. Tuhan tidak akan merubah nasib kita jika kita tidak mau berusaha. Karena itu Sasuke_-kun_ juga harus memiliki kemauan untuk sembuh. Masa kau kalah dengan anak kecil?" bujuknya pelan berharap respon positif dari Sasuke.

Tepat sasaran, Sasuke membalik badannya cepat menghadap Sakura. Namun ekspresi mukanya menunjukkan ketidaksenangan stadium akut. "Jangan bandingkan aku dengan orang lain." gertaknya penuh penekanan.

"Namanya Yuki, Sasuke_-kun_. Dia pernah bertanya padaku, untuk apa kita menjalin sebuah ikatan dengan orang lain jika pada akhirnya orang itu akan meninggalkan kita?"

_**Deg!**_

Pertanyaan itu, sedikit memanggil memorinya pada Itachi. Benar juga, untuk apa mereka punya hubungan persaudaraan jika akhirnya akan berujung pertengkaran saling menyalahkan, bahkan kematian? Sedikit-sedikit Sasuke pun mulai tertarik dengan semua yang dikatakan Sakura dan semakin ingin tahu. "Apa... apa jawabanmu, Sakura?"

"Hm? Tentu saja untuk menemukan nilai-nilai kehidupan. Ada kalanya Tuhan juga mempertemukan kita dengan orang yang salah sebelum bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. Dari kesalahan-kesalahan itu kita akan mampu belajar menjadi sosok yang lebih baik di masa depan. Kita hidup hanya satu kali Sasuke_-kun_, karena itu jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk tenggelam dalam masa lalu. Penyesalan tidak akan membuahkan apapun, tapi perubahan bisa membawa kita terus maju."

Sekali lagi. Kata-kata Sakura berhasil merasuki hati Sasuke. _Onyx_ Sasuke seketika melembut, jika biasanya para wanita menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta, maka Sakura adalah orang pertama yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memberi…

Ketulusan dan kasih sayang.

Sasuke bisa menangkap itu dari iris _viridian_ cantik di depannya ini.

"Hehe maaf sepertinya aku malah jadi ceramah. Tapi pikirkanlah baik-baik kata-kataku itu. Sekarang aku harus menjemput Yuki pulang les." Buru-buru Sakura membereskan tas, namun untuk kedua kalinya... tangan Sasuke berhasil menahan gerakannya lagi.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

"Eh?!"

"Sudah lama aku tidak keluar rumah." tegasnya lagi membuat Sakura tak percaya atas ucapannya. Untuk keluar kamar saja Sasuke ogah-ogahan, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba dia ingin keluar rumah dengan Sakura?

.

.

#####

.

.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, hanya ke tempat les musik sebentar, _Ba-san_. Jam lima kami akan pulang." rayu Sakura lagi, sulit sekali meminta izin membawa Sasuke keluar rumah. Rasanya seperti mengajak anak gadis kencan malam-malam tanpa pengawasan ketat.

"Kami juga mau pergi, berangkat sama-sama saja." sergah Fugaku lagi. Sepertinya bapak satu ini masih saja curiga pada dua anak muda di depannya.

"Hn. Aku bawa mobil sendiri sa—"

"TIDAK BOLEH!" cegah Sakura, Mikoto dan Fugaku kompak. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendelik kesal ketiganya yang melotot.

"Sasuke_-kun_ akan pergi denganku, _Ba-san_ dan _Ji-san_ tidak usah repot-repot mengantar." Akhirnya, solusi ini menjadi tawaran terakhir perdebatan keluarga Uchiha. Asalkan bukan Sasuke yang menyetir mobil, mereka percaya-percaya saja. "Ah iya Sakura. Ini, bawalah kunci rumah kami. Kemungkinan jam lima nanti kami belum pulang. Hati-hati ya..."

Demi apapun, Sakura tidak menyangka Mikoto begitu mempercayainya bahkan menitipkan kunci rumah segala. Sikap hangat seperti ini mengingatkannya pada sosok Haruno Mebuki, ibundanya yang berada di luar kota sana. "_A-Arigatou, Ba-san_... Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik." belum sempat Sakura membungkuk hormat, Sasuke sudah keburu menariknya keluar pintu. _Well,_ nampaknya si pasien memang tidak sabar ingin segera keluar rumah…

.

.

#####

.

.

Seperjalanan mereka ke tempat les Yuki hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Sesekali Sasuke memang bicara, tapi justru itu yang membuat Sakura parno. Karena Sasuke terus berbicara sendiri entah dengan siapa. Sesampainya di tempat les Sakura juga melarang Sasuke keluar dari mobil, namun tetap saja pasiennya itu _ngeyel_ menepis semua nasehat dokternya.

"_Kaa-chaaaaaaan!"_ tiba-tiba saja, seorang bocah laki-laki menerjang tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Dan pihak yang kaget bukannya Sakura tapi justru pria di sebelahnya itu. _'Kaa-chan? Apa-apaan anak ini?' _tatapan sangar pun segera diberikannya, rasanya hati Sasuke panas melihat Sakura dipeluk seperti itu. "Dia bukan ibumu, bocah."

"_Kaa-chan_, siapa orang menyebalkan ini?"

"Ah? D-Dia pasienku juga. Bersikap yang sopan padanya, Yuki_-kun_." perintah Sakura halus.

"_Yoroshiku_, paman menyebalkan." ogah-ogahan Yuki ber-_ojigi_ pada Sasuke dan berhasil dihadiahi cubitan Sakura.

"Kau les gitar?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat tas gitar yang dibawa-bawa Yuki di pundaknya. Yuki pun langsung mengangguk antusias. "Kau bisa belajar denganku, bocah. Aku ini pernah juara gitar akustik." pamer Sasuke tanpa ragu. Mulai dari gitar akhirnya dua pasien Sakura ini dapat berinteraksi dengan baik. Sasuke selalu mengajarkan setiap hal yang ditanyakan Yuki, ternyata membawa Sasuke keluar rumah bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Sasuke_-kun_, titip Yuki sebentar ya. Aku mau ke klinik dulu." pesan Sakura sebelum meninggalkan mereka di taman depan tempat les Yuki. Apa tadi? Klinik? Oh, Sasuke bahkan baru tahu bahwa klinik psikiater Sakura jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari taman ini. Pantas saja… dia orang pertama yang menemukan Yuki waktu itu.

"_Kaa-chan_ orang yang sangat baik ya, Paman?" pertanyaan Yuki memecah lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Paman menyukainya, ya? Dari tadi Paman melihatnya terus." tebak Yuki tanpa ba bi bu.

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"_Kaa-chan_ sudah punya pacar lho~!" ujarnya lagi membuat Sasuke menoleh tajam.

"Cih, siapa yang peduli dia punya pacar atau tidak." ia berusaha tidak peduli, namun nyatanya Sasuke penasaran juga dengan kebenaran kata-kata bocah ini. Jadi Sakura bukan _single?_ Ragu-ragu ia pun mencoba bertanya, "Memangnya... seperti apa pacarnya itu?"

"Tuh kaaaan Paman penasaran! Pacarnya _Kaa-chan_ itu dokter yang bekerja di klinik itu juga. Aku sering melihat mereka bersama-sama. Dia juga orang yang saangat ramah, tidak menyebalkan seperti Paman."

_**Deg!**_

Mendadak, _mood_ bicara Sasuke langsung hilang. Saat ini yang ia inginkan hanya pulang ke rumah dan kembali berdiam diri di kamarnya yang gelap. Hey... ada apa denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke?

.

.

#####

.

.

Selesai mengambil beberapa berkas dan proposal dari ruang kerjanya, Sakura hendak kembali ke tempat dimana Sasuke dan Yuki berada. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sosok berambut merah sedang berdiri menunggunya di depan pagar klinik, dan ia sangat tahu siapa sosok itu. "G-Gaara_-kun._..? Sedang apa?" sosok yang bernama Gaara itu pun menoleh dan menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi lagi?" bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu justru balik bertanya membuat Sakura kikuk.

"Hum... ya begitulah. Dua pasienku sedang menunggu di taman. Aku pergi dulu, bekerja yang rajin yaa Pak Dokter~" ledek Sakura melewati Gaara. Refleks dua lengan lelaki itu mendekap tubuh gadisnya hangat seolah tidak ingin berpisah.

"Sakura… temani aku." bisiknya hangat tepat di telinga kanan Sakura.

Merasa pelukan itu semakin menyesakkan, Sakura segera membalik badannya dan menyentak lengan Gaara yang mendekapnya erat. "Pasienku lebih penting, Gaara_-kun_. Aku—"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Ck, skakmat.

"Setiap pagi sampai siang kau pergi ke rumah pasienmu. Sorenya kau mengurus Yuki. Kapan kau ada waktu untukku?" cerocos Gaara non basa-basi. Sungguh pemuda ini merasakan rindu pada gadis pujaannya yang sudah sejak lama ia cintai.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku ini pacarmu saja. Masih ada Ino dan yang lainnya di klinik kalau kau butuh teman, Gaara_-kun_." Sakura memaksakan suara cerianya menghadapi kalimat Gaara yang mulai menjurus. Bahkan tatapan khas menusuk dari Gaara pun sedikit membuatnya takut.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu jawabanmu, Sakura? Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menginginkan orang lain." ia menekan dua pundak Sakura dengan telapaknya, mencoba meyakinkan. Agaknya Sakura menjadi risih dengan perlakuan Gaara ini, sungguh ia tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman atau apapun.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara_-kun._.. Aku belum siap menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun, aku—"

_**SRET!**_

Satu lengan lagi datang membuat tubuhnya merasa tertarik kasar. Cengkraman keras itu berhasil memisahkan Sakura dari Gaara untuk sesaat. "Sasu...ke..._kun_?"

"Pulang."

"Maaf, siapa Anda? Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara dengan Sakura." timpal Gaara menahan kesal.

"Kita pulang, Sakura. **Sekarang.**" perintahnya lagi dan langsung menarik Sakura pergi. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Gaara yang mendecih di belakangnya. Sementara Sakura sendiri masih heran ada angin apa Sasuke menyusulnya ke klinik? Belum lagi kemarahan terlukis jelas di wajah dinginnya itu. Tanpa kata-kata Sasuke mengambil alih kursi kemudi mobil. Membiarkan Sakura dan Yuki duduk manis di belakangnya. Lelaki itu menyetir dengan begitu tenangnya mengikuti setiap arahan Yuki hingga menuju sebuah panti asuhan.

Selesai mengantar Yuki pulang, gelagat Sasuke semakin menjadi. Kecepatan mobil yang merambat naik membuat Sakura merasa takut bukan main. Sedari tadi Sasuke terus diam layaknya menahan sesuatu, belum lagi ekspresi garangnya itu. Setiba di rumah pun matanya tetap enggan menatap Sakura. Mengetahui kedua orang tuanya belum pulang, Sakura mengeluarkan kunci rumah yang dititipkan Mikoto namun langsung direbut kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Pulanglah. Tidak usah masuk lagi." pada akhirnya hanya kalimat pengusiran itu yang dilontarkan Sasuke untuknya. Hampir saja ia kembali menutup pintu namun dua tangan Sakura berhasil mencegahnya.

"Kau kenapa?! Apa yang salah dariku, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulang kata-kataku!" Sasuke melengos masuk ke dalam meninggalkannya di luar. Sakura yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu turut mengikuti langkah pasiennya hingga ke depan pintu kamar. Menyadari Sakura masih di belakangnya, Sasuke menarik gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya yang temaram. Dikuncinya rapat-rapat pintu itu. Sudah saatnya ia bertindak.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau baik-baik saja 'kan...?" tanyanya hati-hati. Perasaan Sakura sangat tidak enak melihat Sasuke yang aneh. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai berbalik ke arahnya dengan senyuman menakutkan.

"Aku tidak suka... melihatmu bersama orang lain. Kau mengerti? **Hah?!**" telapak kanan Sasuke mencengkeram kuat dua pipi gadis di hadapannya hingga meringis kesakitan. "Berpelukan seperti itu... kalian benar-benar membuatku muak!"

"M-Maksudmu... Gaara?"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA DI DEPANKU!"

Dengan paksa, Sasuke mendorong kasar tubuh Sakura ke lantai dan mengunci segala pergerakan gadis itu dari atas. Perasaan Sakura semakin resah tatkala mendapat perlakuan membabi buta Sasuke. Tanpa seizinnya pria itu menindih dan mulai menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke_-kun_! Lepaskan aku!"

Berusaha melepaskan diri, namun semuanya hanya sia-sia belaka. Tenaga Sasuke jelas lebih besar darinya. Hanya amarah dan emosi yang membutakan pikiran Sasuke saat ini, ia sendiri tak mampu mengontrol dirinya yang mulai menorehkan tanda kemerahan di kulit putih Sakura. Entah itu memar karena cengkeraman kuat ataupun hal lain, semakin Sakura berontak maka semakin beringas pula perlakuannya.

"Tidak! Jangan, Sasuke_-kun_! Kumohon hentikan...!" suara isak tangis Sakura mulai terdengar begitu Sasuke semakin menyentuhnya tanpa perasaan.

"_Hiks_... jangan seperti ini Sas—"

"JANGAN MELAWANKU!"

Tidak. Ini sudah kelewatan.

"Sadarlah, Sasu—aghh! _Hiks... _jangan lakukan ini padaku kumohon...!" air mata Sakura sudah tak terbendung lagi menyaksikan Sasuke yang terus menyerangnya seperti ini. Kini kepala berambut _raven_ itu kian beringsut ke bagian atas leher Sakura hendak menciumnya dan—

**PLAAKK!**

Satu tamparan... berhasil membuat Sasuke bergeming.

"Kau... beraninya...!"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Ehem, halo? Masihkah kalian menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? Gomen ne aku lama update, belakangan aku tidak fokus ngetik #dor dan sewaktu di RS *curcol ni* gak tau ada angin apa aku dengan teganya mewawancarai seorang dokter kejiwaan yang lagi asik makan uduk di kantin. Nanya-nanya mulu daaaaaann jadilah chapter iniii xD hihi terima kasih juga buat semua pembaca, yaitu kalian. Especially reviewers chapter kemarin:

me, ucucubi, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **skyesphantom**, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, **Redsans Mangekyou**, **Madge Undersee**, **sandra difita**, TaraZein, **poetri-chan**, **Nyimi-chan**, Yuu. H, **Haruno Erna Chan**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **Ritard S Quint**, alsharf, **ichiruki rien**, Fishy ELF, **Neerval-Li**, **Hoshi Yukinua**, **zhymoengill**,

**Mizuira Kumiko, Karasu Uchiha**, **Trancy Anafeloz**, **Anka-Chan**, Ikki kuro, **Kuromi no Sora**, **rura seta**, AY4ever, Guest, Ramen panas, **Chiachan-18**, **Shana Kozumi**, **Trafalgar Law 04**, **Cho Sungkyu OKS**, **Mizuhashi Riku**, **WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali**, **kikihanni**, **PurpleLittleMoon**, 4everAY dan **Baka Iya SS**.

Aku akan membalas review kalian di PM :) jangan bosen ya fufufu... Karena kalian adalah penyemangatku ^^ arigatou ne! See you in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 : Apart

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke_-kun!_ Lepaskan aku!"

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri namun semuanya hanya sia-sia belaka. Tenaga Sasuke jelas lebih besar darinya. Hanya amarah dan emosi yang membutakan pikiran Sasuke saat ini, ia sendiri tak mampu mengontrol dirinya yang mulai menorehkan tanda kemerahan di kulit putih Sakura. Entah itu memar karena cengkeraman kuat ataupun hal lain, semakin Sakura berontak maka semakin beringas pula perlakuannya.

"Tidak! Jangan, Sasuke_-kun!_ Kumohon hentikan...!" suara isak tangis Sakura mulai terdengar pilu begitu Sasuke semakin menyentuhnya tanpa perasaan. _"Hiks_... jangan seperti ini Sas—"

"JANGAN MELAWANKU!"

_Tidak... ini sudah kelewatan._

"Sadarlah, Sasu—aghh! _Hiks... _jangan lakukan ini padaku kumohon...!" air mata Sakura sudah tak terbendung lagi menyaksikan Sasuke yang terus menyerangnya seperti ini. Kini kepala berambut _raven_ itu kian beringsut ke bagian atas leher hendak menciumnya dan—

**PLAAKK!**

—satu tamparan super keras dari tangan Sakura sukses menjeda kegiatan hina itu.

.

.

"Kau... beraninya...!"

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke tetap tak menggubrisnya, ia justru semakin memakinya menyuruh diam. Namun lama-kelamaan... mendengar tangisan Sakura yang sarat akan rasa takut seakan memanggil kesadaran Sasuke untuk kembali menggunakan akal sehatnya. Ia tercengang dengan apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Sakura, dia terlihat begitu menderita.

_**Deg!**_

"….."

_"...hikss..."_

_Sakit..._

Perasaan itu menyadarkan Sasuke atas perbuatannya yang sempat termakan emosi. Dilihatnya Sakura tengah menangis seraya mengalihkan wajahnya, ragu-ragu tangan bergetar Sasuke mencoba membelai halus pipi yang basah itu dan mengusap air matanya. Tapi tetap saja, gadis itu menghindari sentuhannya. Tangannya terus mencengkeram kuat bajunya sendiri.

_'Bodoh! Apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya!'_

"S-Sssakura... Ak-Aku ... aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Jangan menyentuhku!" jerit Sakura menampik jemari Sasuke. Sasuke menyapu pandangannya pada dua kancing atas baju Sakura yang terbuka, belum lagi leher putih itu tercetak beberapa jejak buatannya.

Segera ia membetulkan posisinya dan menyingkir dari tubuh Sakura, ia sendiri terkejut melihat dirinya sudah bertelanjang dada entah sejak kapan. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk memeluk kepala merah muda itu. Mengusap surainya sedikit demi sedikit mengharap ketenangan. "Ssshh... Sakura ... sudah tidak apa-apa..."

_"Hiks_... aku ... aku takut sekali, Sasuke_-kun_..."

"Maaf... maafkan aku ... aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyakitimu..." mohonnya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah telah menyakiti dokternya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, aku janji." bujuknya lagi seraya mengelus punggung Sakura yang bergetar hebat.

Masih dalam sesenggukannya Sakura membalas pelukan erat Sasuke. Satu sisi hatinya percaya bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menyakitinya lagi seperti tadi. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa demikian, yang jelas ia mampu membedakan mana sisi dingin dan hangat Sasuke walaupun ekspresi lelaki itu tetap datar seperti biasa.

_'Sasuke-kun…'_

Sepuluh menit lebih Sasuke masih saja mengusap punggung yang tertutup helaian rambut _pink_ acak-acakan itu. Ia sendiri mulai bingung akan durasi tangisan Sakura yang cukup memakan waktu, apalagi yang harus dilakukan? Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia belum pernah membuat wanita menangis hingga seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hei... kenapa kau masih saja menangis...?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura justru menggeleng kuat dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam rengkuhan pria itu. Aneh. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang hangat bergejolak dalam dadanya ketika memeluk perempuan satu ini. Dari sekian banyak perempuan yang pernah dipeluknya, hanya Sakura yang mampu membuatnya merasa damai dan berdosa pada saat yang bersamaan. Tidak ada yang lain.

Sesaat setelah tangisnya mulai mereda, Sakura sedikit-sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya pada iris obsidian di depannya. Melihat tatapan Sasuke yang kian memelas sekarang justru Sakura yang menjadi salah tingkah sendiri, ia jadi tidak tahu harus marah atau apa pada pasiennya satu ini.

"…sakit…?" tangan halus itu menyambar pipi kiri Sasuke yang sempat ia tampar keras. Sasuke menggeleng sejenak, ia lalu meraih tangan gadis itu dan menurunkannya menuju dada bidangnya yang basah berkat air mata Sakura.

"Sakitnya... di sini."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menjauh dariku, meninggalkanku sendiri, dan akhirnya akan melupakanku. Aku hanya ingin kembali pada diriku yang dulu agar aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum..."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Innocence**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 5 : Apart

.

.

.

.

"Sakitnya... di sini."

_**Deg!**_

Sakura bergeming atas ucapan Sasuke barusan. Sakitkah hati Sasuke atas tamparannya tadi?

"K-Kalau begitu aku juga minta maaf... tadi itu hanya refleks, Sasuke_-kun_, sungguh..." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya tak kuasa menatap Sasuke lama-lama. Ia mengancingi kemejanya sendiri dan berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang kusut. Tangannya kemudian meraih kaus hitam Sasuke yang tercecer di lantai, lalu menyodorkannya pada lelaki yang masih saja tercengang itu. "Pakailah ... aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu. Habis itu kau istirahat." tuturnya datar seraya melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa temaram tersebut.

Di dapur lantai bawah, dengan setengah hati Sakura membuatkan bubur hangat untuk makan malam pasiennya. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk tak karuan, ia terus menerawang kosong pada nasi lembek yang masih diaduk-aduknya tersebut.

_'Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi…' _

Ia menutup rapat-rapat manik viridiannya menghapus sekelebat bayangan buruk di kepalanya sendiri. Segera ia mengambil satu kapsul obat penenang dan menaburkan isinya bersama bubur tadi. Perasaannya memang mengatakan Sasuke tidak membutuhkan obat ini, tapi ia tetap melakukannya alih-alih tidur Sasuke tidak bisa tenang.

"Kenapa aku harus begitu peduli padanya…" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Selesai menyajikan bubur, Sakura melangkah menaiki tangga membawa nampan makan malam Sasuke dan kembali masuk ke kamar tadi. Rasanya sedikit kecewa ketika ia melihat pria itu kini sedang berbaring telentang dengan matanya yang terpejam tak lagi menghiraukan dirinya. "Bangunlah, Sasuke_-kun_... Kau harus makan dulu." perintahnya halus.

"Aku tidak mau makan." Sasuke membantah.

"Tapi aku sudah membuatkan ini untukmu, minimal kau makan beberapa suap saja…"

"Pulanglah. Aku akan makan kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa lagi dengan orang ini? Kenapa sikapnya semakin aneh saja dari hari ke hari. Semua gelagat Sasuke sangat berbanding terbalik dengan perkembangan kesembuhannya yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda positif.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku tidak akan pulang." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke memaksa lelaki itu bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. Meskipun gugup duduk berhadapan seperti ini, Sakura meyakinkan dirinya untuk bersedia menyuapi Sasuke yang ogah makan. Ia benar-benar hanya ingin menjalani kewajibannya sebagai seorang dokter dengan baik, tanpa repot-repot menimbang ulang kejadian apa yang terjadi barusan.

Sasuke sendiri menerima suapan-suapan bubur itu dalam diam. Matanya terus tertuju pada Sakura. Ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu, ia tak lagi mengumbar senyum seperti biasanya. Guratan sendu terus menghiasi wajahnya yang lesu dan enggan menatap Sasuke langsung. Sasuke mengerti Sakura pastilah masih takut padanya dan berusaha menjaga jarak, karena itu ia juga sudah memutuskan langkah apa yang selanjutnya harus diambil sebelum semuanya semakin tak terkendali.

"Mulai besok... kau tidak perlu merawatku lagi, Sakura."

"….."

Sakura merasakan hatinya tercubit sesaat dengan kalimat itu. Secara tidak langsung, ia merasa terusir dari kehidupan Sasuke. "K-Kenapa...?"

"Aku tidak bisa terus menyakitimu. Aku tidak mau." balas Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku tidak marah padamu, aku sangat mengerti kondisimu yang—"

"Aku hanya takut."

Sakura semakin menautkan alisnya. Sungguh malam ini merupakan malam paling ambigu buatnya. "Aku takut kau akan membenciku, aku sudah pernah merasakan dibenci orang yang kusayangi. Aku hanya tidak siap jika semua itu harus terulang," terangnya dengan senyuman getir, "terima kasih... atas semua yang kau berikan padaku. Aku janji aku akan sembuh, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi."

"Tapi... S-Sasuke_-kun..._" akhirnya iris _emerald_ itu bertemu dengannya, dan lagi-lagi dua mata indah itu mengeluarkan bulir air hangat yang semakin membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah padanya.

"Benar, 'kan, aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis. Sekarang pergilah... aku pasti akan menghabiskan bubur buatanmu ini." Sasuke tidak mau melihatnya lagi, ia terus membuang pandangan pada mangkuk bubur di tangannya yang baru saja ia ambil dari Sakura. Ia tidak mau melihat Sakura pergi—sengaja bola matanya tidak memperhatikan gadis itu membereskan semua barang-barangnya, membalas ucapan selamat malam pun tidak. Sasuke telah membiarkan gadis itu pergi darinya tanpa menahannya seperti biasa.

_'Maafkan aku…'_

Begitu Sakura menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dari luar, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi tertahan. Ulu hatinya terasa amat sakit, bahkan lebih sakit dibanding saat Sasuke melakukan hal terlarang padanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa air mata itu tak mau berhenti keluar, bukankah harusnya bagus jika ia tidak lagi dekat-dekat dengan manusia berbahaya satu itu?

_'Tidak, apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa… kenapa perasaanku sesakit ini saat meninggalkannya…'_

.

.

#####

.

.

Minggu-minggu berikutnya, Sakura tidak memiliki lagi alasan untuk mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Ia begitu terkejut ketika Fugaku datang ke kliniknya dan memberikan sejumlah uang sebagai bayaran atas perawatan putranya. Belum genap satu bulan menjadi psikiater pribadi Uchiha Sasuke, tapi penghasilan yang ia dapat benar-benar sudah melebihi standar.

Sakura tahu keluarga Uchiha memang keluarga dari kalangan ekonomi atas, tapi sungguh bukan materi seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin melihat Sasuke sembuh, dan membantunya keluar dari keterpurukan masa lalu sesuai janji mereka saat pertama bertemu.

Mikoto yang berbaik hati pun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjawab telepon Sakura dan menjelaskan perkembangan kondisi Sasuke dari hari ke hari. Sakura mau tak mau harus tersenyum lega dengan kabar yang semakin membaik setiap harinya.

Siapapun itu psikiater baru Sasuke, Sakura benar-benar merasa berterima kasih padanya sudah membuat Sasuke mengalami kemajuan yang signifikan. Tidak bisa berbohong pada diri sendiri lagi, Sakura mengakui bahwa ia memang merindukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang seringkali membuatnya was-was.

Adakalanya yang lebih membuat Sakura bersyukur ialah saat mengetahui bahwa psikiater baru Sasuke adalah seorang pria. Memang sepertinya itu lebih tepat untuknya, selain karena sesama laki-laki lebih tahan banting dalam serangan fisik, tentunya Sasuke juga tidak akan mencoba memperkosa dokternya yang baru, bukan? "Hmm... Sasuke_-kun_ pasti masih sangat waras dalam hal-hal seperti itu..."

Sedang enak-enaknya tersenyum sendiri di ruang kerjanya, sebuah ketukan pintu mendadak membuyarkan semua imajinasi Sakura.

"Silakan masuk."

Pintu itu lalu terbuka pelan dan memunculkan sosok Gaara yang tersenyum di baliknya. "Oh, kau rupanya. Ada apa, Gaara_-kun?_" sambut Sakura ramah.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat depan ruanganmu. Aku sedang tidak ada pasien saat ini." Dokter spesialis kandungan itu pun menorehkan senyum simpul pada gadis di depannya seperti biasa, "sepertinya ... ada yang sedang gembira hari ini, eh?"

"Ah? M-Maksudmu... aku?! Ehehe... mungkin bisa juga dibilang begitu. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Mikoto ba_-san_ tentang—"

"Aa... Uchiha Sasuke itu _lagi?"_ tebak Gaara dengan penekanan khusus. Sejenak ia mendenguskan tawanya seraya menampilkan raut tidak suka ke arah lain, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap wajah Sakura. "Kenapa kau masih saja peduli padanya? Dia bahkan bukan pasienmu lagi, Sakura." sindirnya halus.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu perkembangannya... apa salahnya kalau aku bertanya?" gumam Sakura dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut malas menanggapi Gaara.

"Kau terus menanyakan kabarnya, tapi apa orang itu pernah balik menanyakanmu?" Sakura dibuat terhenyak oleh pertanyaannya, "Pernahkah dia menghubungimu barang sekali saja, heh?" tandas Gaara lagi melenyapkan jawaban-jawaban Sakura berikutnya. Ya... Sasuke memang tidak pernah menghubungi Sakura pasca kejadian di kamarnya malam itu, lain seperti Sakura yang selalu gencar mencari kabarnya lewat Mikoto. Kadang Sakura suka bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya sendiri, sesombong itukah Uchiha Sasuke padanya sekarang?

"Paling-paling dia sudah melupakanmu. Jangan sampai kau terjebak pada lubang yang sama lagi_,_ Sakura. Tidak cukupkah kau belajar dari masa lalumu? Kebanyakan setiap pasien akan melupakan jasa bahkan wajah dokternya sendiri setelah mereka sembuh."

"Gaara_-kun_, jangan mengungkit hal yang ti—"

"Lagipula apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Kau seorang psikiater, Sakura. Kau tentu tahu orang seperti _**dia**_ tidak akan bisa sembuh seratus persen dan benar-benar kembali ke hidupnya seperti semula. Akan ada saat-saat dimana dia harus kembali menenggak obat untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kau tidak malu berteman dengan orang semacam itu?"

"Cukup, Gaara! Sasuke_-kun_ orang yang baik, aku percaya padanya. Aku tidak keberatan dengan kondisinya karena justru itulah gunanya aku di sisinya. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam urusanku." Nada bicara Sakura setengah membentak Gaara kali ini, entah maksudnya apa pria itu berkata seolah mengolok-olok kondisi Sasuke di depan Sakura. Dan Sakura sendiri sebagai orang yang terkenal penyabar pun tak tahu kenapa emosinya bisa tersulut cepat berkat kalimat Gaara yang bahkan bukan tertuju untuknya.

Sejurus kemudian pemuda bermata _jade_ itu menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa gadis idamannya ini memang jatuh hati pada pasiennya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja, Sakura. Tidak perlu marah seperti itu." ujarnya halus namun tak diindahkan Sakura lagi.

Sadar bahwa kehadirannya tak lagi diharapkan, Gaara membawa langkahnya untuk keluar menuju ruang kerjanya sendiri. Ia melepaskan jas dokternya dan duduk termenung di kursinya. Dilihatnya pigura mini di meja kerjanya yang berisi fotonya bersama Sakura. Ya, itu adalah foto mereka saat masih duduk di bangku perkuliahan. Saat dimana Gaara pertama kali menyukai seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Sudah lama juga rupanya ... kapan aku bisa memilikimu, Sakura...?"

.

.

#####

.

.

Di lain tempat, pria yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini sedang menjalani terapinya yang kesekian kali diberikan oleh psikiater laki-lakinya.

Dialah Hatake Kakashi—dokter yang telah berhasil membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke kehidupan normal selama kurang lebih dua bulan setelah berhentinya Sakura. Hanya dalam waktu delapan minggu perawatan, Sasuke dapat memasuki tahap normalitas yang semakin menuju kata '_sembuh' _berkat terapi-terapi yang diikutinya setiap hari.

Kakashi sendiri merupakan tipikal penyabar dan dewasa dalam berpikir, ia tak pernah mengeluh selama merawat Sasuke. Entah berapa lagi uang yang dikeluarkan Fugaku untuk meminta Kakashi melakukan perawatan terhadap Sasuke, yang pasti _'tidak mengecewakan klien'_ adalah moto hidup Kakashi selama mengais nafkah.

"Kontrol emosi, sudah lumayan stabil. Kecepatan berpikir, sangat baik. Kemampuan berinteraksi, masih minim sekali. Mimpi buruk, nggg… apa kau masih mengalaminya?" tanya pria bermasker hitam itu pada pasien berwajah datar di depannya.

"Kadang-kadang."

_"Souka na..._ baiklah. Begini caranya, saat kau merasa takut dan mengingat bayangan buruk, segera munculkan sugesti positif dalam pikiranmu sendiri. Katakan dalam benakmu bahwa _kau akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak takut, _dan_ kau bisa menghadapinya._ Lakukan itu berulang-ulang jika kau masih merasa takut. Kau bisa mencobanya mulai dari sekarang." sarannya baik-baik.

"Aku sudah tahu cara itu," sahut lelaki bermata kelam tersebut, "dokterku yang sebelumnya juga pernah mengajarkan kalimat-kalimat itu selama terapi." sambungnya lagi.

Kakashi sempat ber-oh-ria dan menggaruk lehernya bingung karena hampir semua terapinya sudah dilewati Sasuke. Mau tidak mau ia pun menandatangani arsip kontrol perawatan yang selalu dibawa-bawanya itu, tinggal dua jenis terapi lagi maka semua perawatan Sasuke akan selesai.

"Ngomong-ngomong… boleh aku tahu siapa nama doktermu yang lama? Aku perlu melakukan _crosscheck_ data dengannya sebelum benar-benar memvonismu sembuh, Sasuke." Kakashi meletakkan _file_ data kesehatan Sasuke di atas meja dan menatap serius ke manusia di depannya meminta jawaban.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu... apakah kau akan menemuinya?"

Kakashi mengangguk dalam, "Tentu saja. Kami akan membahas banyak hal bersama-sama tentang dirimu." ucapnya seraya tersenyum ramah. Kakashi merasa mendapatkan respons positif atas pandangan Sasuke yang mulai melembut begitu membicarakan _dokter lamanya_. Tapi…

"Maaf saja kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Sasuke mendenguskan tawa remehnya dan memalingkan wajah dingin khasnya menuju jendela kamar.

_"Well..._ apakah ada alasan khusus?" telisik Kakashi lagi.

"Pastinya. Aku hanya tidak suka dia dekat-dekat dengan pria lain. Termasuk dirimu, Hatake Kakashi."

_**Glek!**_

Hei, apa itu arti 'tidak suka dia dekat-dekat pria lain'? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke berusaha memonopoli kehidupan orang lain kah? Kakashi menangkap ada sesuatu yang amat janggal darinya. Mengapa ia tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan dokter lamanya? Mungkin jawaban Sasuke akan semakin beragam dan tidak masuk akal jika ditanya seperti itu, karena itulah Kakashi pun segera menyimpulkan satu hal lain sebagai sesama laki-laki.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"….."

"….."

"Kau mau aku membantumu?" tawar Kakashi ambigu.

"Membantu apa? Aku bahkan tidak meminta apa-apa darimu." Sasuke berusaha kembali tak acuh dan lebih menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi belakangnya. Dipejamkannya dua mata _onyx_ tersebut memikirkan sesuatu yang kerap dirindukannya. Jujur ia lebih suka memainkan imajinasinya sendiri ketimbang harus mengingat kenangan buruk terakhirnya bersama Sakura.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari jawaban atas apa yang kau rasakan padanya, Sasuke." refleks Sasuke membuka matanya lagi begitu mendengar tawaran Kakashi yang sepertinya menarik untuk dicoba. Benarkah...?

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang kami, Kakashi."

"Aku akan tahu, kalau aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Sekarang beritahu aku... siapa nama gadis itu, hm?" Sasuke nampak berpikir keras, Kakashi bisa melihat kerutan di kening Sasuke terus saja bertambah diiringi gerakan-gerakan matanya yang seolah sedang memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki berperangai bak model majalah itu berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil langkah menuju lemari di dekat pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya lemari berwarna hitam tersebut, sebelah tangan Sasuke sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam sana. Begitu mendapatkan benda yang dicari, Sasuke segera memberikannya pada Kakashi. Namun jarinya tetap menahan benda tipis itu untuk tidak berpindah ke tangan orang lain, ternyata ia memang hanya mengizinkan Kakashi untuk melihat—bukan memegang benda tersebut.

"Oh ayolah, ini hanya kartu nama, Sasuke." Kakashi akhirnya kesal juga dengan sikap pelit Sasuke yang tiada tara.

"Aku tidak bilang kau boleh mengambilnya. Ini satu-satunya kenang-kenangan yang kupunya darinya." jawab Sasuke datar. Pasrah, Kakashi hanya bisa mengalah dengan arogansi pria di depannya. Ia mencatat nomor yang ada di kartu tersebut pada ponselnya dan segera menghubungi dokter bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu, sekarang juga di hadapan Sasuke.

Keduanya lantas tak bersuara lagi seiring menunggu sambungan telepon Kakashi diangkat. Jujur saja, Sasuke memang sedikit penasaran akan hal ini.

"Halo, selamat siang. Dengan dokter Haruno Sakura?"

Kalimat pembuka Kakashi mau tak mau harus membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya pelan. Gadis yang seringkali mangkir di pikirannya itu kini sedang berbicara di ujung sana. _'Semoga dia tidak bicara aneh-aneh...'_ batinnya penuh harap.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku adalah psikiater yang saat ini merawat Uchiha Sasuke—pasienmu yang dulu. Bisakah kita bertemu sore ini? Aku akan datang ke klinikmu. Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu, Nona." Kakashi berbicara lancar dengan suara _gentle_-nya yang memikat, sementara Sasuke makin memperlihatkan mimik sengit natural khasnya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, tenang saja. Aku hanya membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk sementara, ahahaha… Anda terlalu berlebihan, Nona. Sasuke tetap sehat seperti biasanya, kok."

Seketika saat itu juga Sasuke merasakan debaran-debaran tak wajar di jantungnya. Entah kenapa rasanya suhu di sekelilingnya menjadi meningkat begitu mendengar ocehan Kakashi—ah bukan—lebih tepatnya ketika ia membayangkan betapa Sakura mengkhawatirkannya di sana.

Dan... debaran itu semakin menjadi-jadi setelah telinga Sasuke mendengar kalimat Kakashi berikutnya,

"Apa? Kau ingin bicara dengan Sasuke?"

_**Deg!**_

Kakashi memajukan dagunya menawarkan Sasuke untuk bicara, tapi pemuda itu masih saja membatu. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng mantap dan tetap tak bersuara. Tetap bersikeras mempertahankan pendiriannya untuk tak berkomunikasi dengan Sakura sebelum dirinya benar-benar sembuh.

"Maaf Nona, Sasuke sedang tidak _mood_ bicara saat in—"

Belum sempat kalimat Kakashi selesai, pria itu tampak memicingkan mata dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sendiri. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang Sakura teriakkan dari balik _speaker_ ponsel itu, yang jelas ia jadi semakin panik tatkala Kakashi memaksa telapak tangannya untuk menggenggam ponsel.

Baik... diawali dengan meneguk ludah sekali lagi, akhirnya Sasuke berani menempelkan _smartphone_ itu pada kupingnya. Ia mencoba bersuara dingin seperti biasanya walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan Sakura.

"...ada apa?"

_"….."_

"….."

Sakura terdiam sejenak begitu mendengar suara yang sudah lama tak didengarnya. Pun karena faktanya di ujung sana gadis itu tak kalah gugup dengan mantan pasiennya itu. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Mereka benar-benar mati kutu.

_"Ap-Apa kabar, Sasuke-kun…?"_

"Baik."

_"….."_

"….."

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyela momen mereka. Sasuke sempat melirik Kakashi yang mengerling padanya, hampir saja ia mengembalikan ponsel itu ketika Sakura mengucapkan kalimat yang berhasil meruntuhkan seluruh tameng hatinya.

_"Aku… ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku selalu memikirkan Sasuke-kun selama ini, ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu. Lama sekali kita tidak saling bicara, ya? Mendengar suaramu pun aku sudah senang sekali…"_ ucapnya tulus.

Sasuke tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya lega, ia benar-benar tak tahan untuk terus berdiam sementara ada sesuatu kian menggelitik hatinya yang beku. Namun apadaya ketika kalimat-kalimat balasan yang hendak Sasuke lontarkan nyatanya tak sampai keluar dari mulut pendiamnya, hanya kesunyian yang mampu ia umbar pada gadis yang jelas-jelas merindukannya itu.

"Dasar... cerewet."

Eh?

_"M-Maksudmu?!"_ nada bicara Sakura berubah drastis menahan malu. Kenapa ia malah jadi dikatai cerewet segala oleh Sasuke?

"Semua kalimatmu tadi... harusnya bisa kau singkat menjadi dua kata saja. Aku mengerti maksudmu, Sakura." tanpa menunggu Sakura menjawab kalimat ambigunya lagi, Sasuke segera mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Jantungnya serasa mau meledak mengatakan kalimat barusan, kerasukan apa dia sampai sepercaya diri itu?

"Sudah, eh?" tanya Kakashi bosan. Kembali Sasuke ber-_stoic_ ria seperti biasa dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun, ia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur tanpa mempedulikan Kakashi yang sudah mau berangkat menemui Sakura. Diam-diam ia mengulas senyum di balik bantal yang telah menutup total ekspresinya itu. Senang bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang begitu hangat di telinganya.

"Aku berangkat, Sasuke. Mau titip salam untuknya?" goda Kakashi di ambang pintu sebelum pergi.

"Hn. Terserah."

.

.

#####

.

.

Sore harinya sesuai janji, Kakashi datang menemui Sakura ke kliniknya. Gadis itu menyambutnya ramah plus penasaran tingkat tinggi. Ia begitu antusias mendengarkan kisah Kakashi merawat Sasuke selama ini. Agaknya Sakura sedikit kesal dengan semua penjelasan Kakashi. Hipotesis yang dapat ia tarik saat ini adalah: Sasuke jauh lebih nurut pada Kakashi dibanding dirinya.

Kakashi tidak mengatakan Sasuke pernah memukulnya, membentaknya, atau bahkan sengaja menguji kesabaran seperti yang pernah dilakukannya pada Sakura.

_'Jadi… apa dia memang sengaja melakukannya padaku?'_ gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Ini bukan soal Sasuke lebih jinak pada siapa, Nona. Dia adalah tipikal yang cepat belajar, dia pasti telah belajar bagaimana caranya untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain darimu. Mungkin… walaupun Sasuke tidak mengatakannya padaku, bisa saja sumber motivasinya untuk sembuh adalah Anda sendiri. Karena dia pernah bilang dia memiliki janji pada seseorang untuk sembuh. Apakah _seseorang_ itu adalah Anda?" Kakashi mulai menebak-nebak spekulasinya yang akurat.

Sakura refleks tersipu dengan pertanyaan frontal Kakashi. Benar, Sasuke memang pernah berjanji padanya. Dalam hatinya ia begitu terharu ternyata Sasuke benar-benar berusaha menepati janjinya yang sempat dianggap main-main oleh Sakura. _'Tidak kusangka… dia serius mengatakannya waktu itu…'_

"Sepertinya tebakanku benar." Suara Kakashi kembali menyadarkan lagi pikiran Sakura yang sibuk sendiri.

"Ahahaa jangan menganggap janji itu terlalu serius, Kakashi_-san_... bagaimanapun yang membuatnya sembuh adalah dirimu, bukan saya." Sakura mengelak halus nan tahu diri. Tidak mungkin dirinya membangga-banggakan diri sebagai _motivasi hidup Sasuke_ di depan psikiater yang levelnya jelas di atasnya tersebut.

"Nona Sakura, sebenarnya kedatanganku ke sini bukan hanya untuk melakukan _crosscheck data_ denganmu saja," Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya sebentar dan menatap Sakura lebih serius. "Sasuke… dia sudah menjalani hampir semua terapiku dengan baik. Tinggal dua terapi lagi yang tersisa dan menurutku ini cukup sulit. Resikonya juga lumayan besar, tapi aku berani mempercayakan hal ini padamu."

"M-Maksud Anda?"

"Aku ingin kau yang memberikan terapi ini untuknya. Aku jamin terapi kali ini akan jauh lebih efektif jika Sasuke melakukannya bersamamu. Kau bersedia?" Kakashi tentu tidak akan ceroboh. Ia memilih gadis itu bukan karena dirinya tak sanggup, tapi karena ia dapat membaca adanya suatu ikatan antara Sasuke dengan Sakura yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan relasi antara dokter dengan pasien saja.

Ia sudah tahu itu sejak pertama kali melihat ekspresi Sakura saat membicarakan Sasuke. Kesimpulan yang sama dengan penilaiannya akan sikap Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati saya akan membantu, saya akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi… terapi jenis apa yang Anda maksud?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Yang pertama, adalah pembelajaran menghadapi rasa takut dengan emosi positif. Aku sudah memesan ini untuk kalian," Kakashi memberikan selembar amplop cokelat panjang pada Sakura yang langsung dibuka isinya oleh dokter perempuan itu, "bukan hal yang sulit, bukan? Sebagai wanita kau pasti lebih tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan momen ini."

_'I-Ini kan…?'_

"Yang kedua—sekaligus yang terakhir—adalah yang tersulit. Lakukan ini jika menurutmu Sasuke sudah benar-benar siap dan bersedia. Jangan paksa dia jika tidak mau melakukannya, karena mungkin akibatnya justru akan fatal." Suara _baritone_ Kakashi terdengar lebih dalam kali ini, ia menatap lurus mata Sakura berusaha menyiratkan keseriusan dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"Apa itu, Kakashi_-san?"_

"Katarsis. Buat Sasuke menceritakan apa penyebab gangguan jiwanya padamu. Karena sampai saat ini... baik aku, kau, maupun kedua orang tuanya, tidak ada yang tahu persis kejadian apa yang dialaminya hingga menjadi seperti itu. Sasuke harus berani menceritakan pengalaman pahitnya sendiri, dan jika hal itu terjadi... tugasmu hanya satu." Sejenak pria itu membiarkan Sakura mencerna kata-katanya. Ia yakin betul Sakura paham apa _'tugas'_ yang dimaksudnya sebagai sesama psikiater.

"Aku mengerti, Kakashi_-san_. Walaupun sebenarnya... aku tidak begitu yakin dia mau berbagi cerita padaku." tukas Sakura disertai senyum kecutnya.

Diawali dengan jabat tangan dan surat persetujuan alih perawatan, Sakura kini kembali mengemban jabatan sebagai terapis Sasuke. Dialah satu-satunya harapan Kakashi saat ini dimana kehidupan normal Sasuke lah yang menjadi taruhan utamanya.

"Aku pamit pergi dulu, Nona Sakura. Waktuku tidak banyak, kau lihat sendiri saja besok bagaimana Sasuke yang _sekarang._ Kupastikan dia akan jauh bersikap lebih baik padamu, jangan khawatir." terang Kakashi santai seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

Sakura ber-_ojigi_ hormat pada Kakashi sebelum pria yang _sepertinya_ tampan itu benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Tangan halusnya kemudian meraih amplop cokelat tadi dan memeluknya erat di dada.

Ya… inilah jalan aksesnya untuk bisa kembali bertemu Sasuke setelah sekian lamanya. Dan entah karena gugup atau apa, Sakura merasakan perutnya menjadi sakit sendiri dan otomatis ia pun meringis hebat.

"Oh, tidak... jangan lagi!"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter lima selesai :) fyuhhh... Semoga gak bosen ya yang baca... _Tokoro de,_ siapa yang penasaran dengan isi amplop cokelat dari Kakashi tadiiii?! Hmm, jawabannya akan hadir di chapter depan yang full SasuSaku, doakan skripsiku gak di-flame dosen lagi yaa T_T aku suka ngedown tiap buka MS Word jika inget skripsi. Jadi aku minta maaf banget kepada kalian yang nunggu apdetnya chapter ini.

Terima kasih banyaaak kuucapkan kepada reviewer chapter kemarin:

**skyesphantom**, **Sami haruchi**, **rura seta**, charismatic schiffer, **xxxkshineiiiga21737**, Ucucubi, **Snow's Flower**, **Hatsune Cherry**, **Ayano Futabatei**, Ikki kuro, sh6, **Redsans Mangekyou**, BrightS, Momo kuro, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **taintedIris**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, Ramen panas, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, Fishy ELF, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Burung Hantu**, **Baka Iya SS**, Arisa saki, neela dragneel, **Neerval-Li**, **Chooteisha Yori**, feraz, **Cho SungKyu OKS**,

**Mizuhashi Riku**, **Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**, **PurpleLittleMoon**, **Momo Haruyuki**, **FuuYuki34**, **Chiachan-18**, **Madge Undersee**, **YashiUchiHatake**, **WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali**, **Anka-Chan**, 4everAY, **Trancy Anafeloz**, **Karasu Uchiha**, SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, ine, **selenavella**, sukafif, Watashi wa Farid, **watashinofarid**, **Trafalgar Law 04**, **Yukina Itou Sephiienna** **Kitami**, **poetri-chan**, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk**, dan semua yang sudah baca, fave, and follow ini story.

Aya loves you all :* salam pelukecup semuanya

Happy New Year 2013

Sampai bertemu di tahun berikutnya!

.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Opportunity

"Tch... Brengsek!" umpat Uchiha Sasuke begitu selesai membaca pesan kiriman Kakashi di layar ponselnya. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak tahu apa rencana sialan Kakashi hingga tiba-tiba saja psikiater bermasker itu berkata_, 'Aku harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk tiga hari kedepan, Sakura yang akan menggantikan posisiku sementara dalam terapimu. Bersikaplah yang baik padanya mulai sekarang.'_

_._

_Hm _... _sekarang,_ _eh?_

Baik, Sasuke tentu tidak mudah dibodohi. Ia sangat mengerti jika Kakashi memang sengaja mempertemukannya kembali dengan Sakura, tapi apa tujuannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Sasuke bahkan belum siap mental menghadapi gadis yang pernah dijamahnya itu. Hampir saja ia kehilangan nafsu makan ketika pendengarannya menangkap bel rumah berbunyi. Ya... itu pasti Sakura.

Sementara di luar pagar, kaki-kaki jenjang Sakura berdiri membatu menantang pagar besar rumah yang sudah tak asing baginya. Dulu, ia biasa datang ke sini setiap pagi demi pasiennya—Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi sekarang? Ia datang dengan perasaan tak menentu—pastinya—karena mengingat momen terakhirnya pergi dari rumah ini adalah ketika Sasuke hampir saja merenggut kehormatannya.

_'Semua itu sudah lama berlalu, Sakura. Tenang dan santailah seperti biasa. Senyum dan jangan takut...'_ ia terus menyugesti dirinya sendiri.

Baru beberapa detik tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura mendapati sosok bertubuh tegap nan tampan tengah membukakan pagar untuknya. Penampilannya menyiratkan dirinya telah siap pergi—walaupun hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana santai—sudah membuatnya tampil keren dengan gayanya sendiri.

Itu dia, si tuan sombong yang bahkan tak mau menyapa Sakura dan langsung melengos kembali memasuki rumah setelah membukakan pagar. Uchiha Sasuke terlihat menekuk wajahnya di pagi hari secerah ini, ada apa?

_"Hisashiburi,_ Sakura-_chan_... astaga, kau semakin cantik saja, Nak." puji Mikoto begitu Sakura masuk ke beranda rumahnya yang mewah. Sementara putranya tetap mencoba cuek dan menghabiskan susu vanillanya sendiri walaupun sempat melirik sedikit saja ke luar. Memang harus diakui, Sakura terlihat lebih cantik sekarang ini walau gadis itu cuma tampil seadanya dengan _blouse_ terusan putih. Wajah sempurnanya hanya terpoles _make-up_ natural, rambut _pink_-nya tak juga terkepang rapi di sisi kiri bahunya. Tapi entahlah... nilai sembilan terlanjur Sasuke berikan untuknya.

"Oh, Sakura kah? Lama sekali tidak pernah datang ke sini lagi... biasanya Kakashi yang datang pagi-pagi begini." sapa Fugaku kala melihatnya memasuki ruang tamu. Bagus. Semua sudah menyapanya kecuali Sasuke.

_"Ohayou,_ Fugaku _ji-san_... hari ini saya diminta Kakashi_-san_ untuk menggantikannya memberi terapi pada Sasuke_-kun_. Katanya... isteri Kakashi_-san_ baru saja melahirkan anak kedua, jadi dia tidak bisa datang ke sini selama beberapa hari."

_**Brusssshh!**_

Sasuke spontan menyemburkan susu putih dari mulutnya dengan tidak elit. Tak lama setelahnya ia tersedak batuk-batuk mencari air putih di kulkas. _'Kurang ajar! Si mata sayu itu memang menipuku. Katanya pergi ke luar negeri? Kenapa Sakura bilang isterinya melahirkan? Apa isterinya melahirkan di luar negeri? Dan lagipula—memangnya dia sudah menikah?!'_

"Sasuke_-kun_… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura seraya mengelus punggung Sasuke. Bukannya membaik laki-laki itu justru tersedak untuk kedua kalinya berkat kegugupannya sendiri. Ia lalu menepis tangan Sakura dan kembali duduk di meja makan berniat menghabiskan sarapannya yang tertunda.

Sakura turut mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan tepat menghadap Sasuke. Lama ia menatapnya, dan sepenelitian mata Sakura pemuda ini terlihat makin terawat saja—tidak kucel seperti dulu lagi.

Mungkin ini efek lama tak jumpa, tapi jujur ia juga harus mengakui kalau Sasuke terlihat lebih _cool_ dengan sikap diamnya. Dia tidak lagi meracau sendiri, marah-marah sendiri, atau melayangkan tatapan membunuh tanpa sebab seperti waktu dulu-dulu. Sakura sudah kebal diacuhkan seperti ini olehnya, tidak masalah tidak diajak bicara juga. Karena dengan melihatnya saja pun... ia sudah merasa senang.

'_Dia terlihat sehat sekali… baguslah.'_

"Sasuke_-kun_ suka tomat?" Sakura refleks bertanya kala memperhatikan porsi tomat di piring Sasuke sedikit diluar batas wajar. Sekilas mata _onyx_ itu meliriknya ragu, dan akhirnya kembali memandang piringnya yang hampir bersih. Masih enggan bicara.

"Hn."

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu untuk Sasuke_-kun_," Sakura mendadak teringat akan bingkisan buatannya di tas dan langsung menyerahkan pada pemuda es di depannya dengan senyum bangga, "ini buatanku sendiri khusus untukmu. Karena Sasuke_-kun_ tidak suka manis... jadi gulanya sedikit kukurangi." imbuhnya penuh hati-hati—karena kemungkinan besar mantan pasiennya ini akan langsung menggebrak meja jika tidak menyukai pemberiannya.

"….."

"….."

Tidak ada reaksi apapun darinya. _So_ Uchiha.

"Terimalah, Sasuke_-kun_... Sakura sudah repot-repot membuatkannya untukmu." dukung Mikoto dari belakang. Mendengar suara ibunya yang halus ia seperti baru tersadar akan kehadiran Sakura di depan matanya. Oh ya, dia terlalu konsen pada sarapannya sendiri.

Uchiha bungsu itu berdiam diri memandangi bingkisan _pink_ kelewat _girly_ itu, seketika ritual makannya terhenti begitu saja. Mati-matian ia menahan diri berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi, ia terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar mengapresiasikan perasaannya. Sebaliknya, kata-kata yang ia luncurkan justru membuat nyali gadis itu menciut.

"Seingatku ini bukan hari _valentine_. Apa kau tidak punya kalender di rumah?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Jika sakit adalah satu-satunya alasan agar kau tetap bersamaku, maka aku rela merasakan sakit tak berujung sekalipun. Asalkan kau tetap di sisiku."_

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Innocence**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 6: Opportunity

.

.

.

.

Hari ini—sesuai jadwal terapi yang diinfokan Kakashi—Sasuke harus pergi ke Kuwana bersama Sakura. Entah itu hanya jebakan Kakashi atau bukan, mau tak mau ia mesti rela mengantar gadis itu bepergian jauh dengan dalih _terapi_.

Terapi, terapi... Sasuke tidak habis pikir terapi macam apa lagi yang harus dilaluinya di kota yang jauh dari Tokyo tersebut. Bayangan-bayangan menerima siraman rohani di kuil terpencil pun melintas di benaknya. Atau mungkin semacam ritual meditasi tradisional yang dilakukan di kaki gunung Fuji yang dingin? Ah... firasatnya begitu buruk hari ini.

Tiga jam mereka menempuh perjalanan darat dengan _shinkansen_, akhirnya sampai juga di kota Kuwana yang sarat obyek pariwisata itu. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan, tetapi _mood_ Sasuke langsung sirna begitu tahu kemana tujuan Sakura yang sebenarnya—_Nagashima Spa Land._

'_Taman hiburan...?'_

Sumpah demi apapun, tangan Sasuke ingin sekali merobek masker Kakashi berkat pilihan lokasi terapinya yang bahkan **mustahil** untuk disebut 'terapi' itu. Terapi macam apa memangnya yang bisa dilakukan di tempat seramai ini? Ia jadi merasa dipermainkan para dokternya itu sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau naik. Kau saja." tolak Sasuke lagi untuk ketujuh kalinya.

"Jangan takut, Sasuke_-kun_. Ini pasti menyenangkan. Ayolah... yaa?" Sakura terus berusaha merayunya pantang menyerah. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali menolak namun tetap saja kedua kakinya dipaksa untuk tidak beranjak dari antrian wahana menyeramkan itu oleh Sakura. "Kau 'kan belum mencobanya, kali ini kita akan belajar bagaimana caranya menghadapi rasa takut dengan emosi positif. Sudah kubilang ini akan menyenangkan, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Cih, kau ini mau aku sembuh atau mati jantungan?!" protesnya sarkastik. Rasanya Sasuke ingin mengamuk sekarang juga, tetapi genggaman tangan gadis itu terus mendinginkan kepalanya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Adakalanya mungkin Uchiha bungsu ini harus sedikit bersyukur pada Tuhan karena tidak pergi ke tempat ini bersama Kakashi—_yeah_, bisa-bisa mereka dianggap sepasang jeruk makan jeruk yang sedang berkencan di taman hiburan kalau begitu.

Tapi tetap saja. Selesai dari semua kekonyolan ini, ia akan langsung membuat perhitungan dengan si pria bermasker itu.

Hampir dua puluh menit lamanya kepanasan dan mengantri panjang, akhirnya tiba juga giliran mereka untuk naik wahana _Steel Dragon 2000_—_roller coaster_ tertinggi di Jepang itu. Jujur saja, Sakura dan Sasuke memang takut dan belum pernah naik wahana setinggi **97 meter** tersebut. Entah teriakan macam apa nanti yang akan mereka keluarkan, yang pasti Sakura dapat merasakan kedua tangannya sendiri berkeringat dan degup jantungnya cepat bukan main. Sementara Sasuke? Dengan pintarnya ia menyembunyikan ketegangan dibalik wajah _stoic-_nya meskipun telapak tangan dan kakinya sudah dingin.

"Kenapa kau pilih yang ini, bukankah di sini masih ada _roller coaster_ lain yang lebih rendah seperti _White Cyclone_?" geram Sasuke sembari mengenakan pengaman pada kursinya di samping Sakura. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, mereka bahkan duduk di kursi paling depan. Sasuke jadi semakin yakin jika semua ini pasti konspirasi licik antar dokter yang sudah dicanangkan Kakashi dan Sakura untuknya.

"Sensasinya akan berbeda, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau tidak boleh setengah-setengah dalam belajar menghadapi rasa takut. Kau harus—"

_**GREK GREK GREK**_

"_Perhatian, dalam hitungan mundur Steel Dragon 2000 akan segera diluncurkan. Harap semua petugas memeriksa keamanan kursi para pengunjung."_

_**Glek!**_

Kalimat Sakura tertahan bersama tarikan nafas kagetnya. Suara halus operator wanita itu mendadak mengubah _euphoria_ dalam wahana menjadi tegang setengah mati. Tidak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka pun melayangkan _deathglare_ akut pada si petugas keamanan yang memeriksa pengaman kursi mereka. "Heh, periksa yang benar." titah Sasuke tajam, tak lupa pelototan seramnya ia pasang.

"Semuanya aman terkendali!" seru petugas itu pada operator mesin di atas. Hitungan mundur pun dimulai, semua orang mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam menghadapi momen super menegangkan ini. Gumaman-gumaman cemas telah menjadi pengantar ketakutan mereka semua. Kenapa rasanya mendadak sepasang muda-mudi itu ingin turun?

"_Lima ... empat ... tiga ... dua ... satu. Meluncur!"_

Perlahan tapi pasti roda-roda _roller coaster_ itu mulai bergerak membawa puluhan penumpangnya, meluncur pada rel yang lurus namun berliku lumayan tajam. Kecepatan sedikit dinaikkan setiap detiknya hingga kereta ekstreme itu menaiki sebuah tanjakan yang sangat sangat sangat tinggi.

'_Sial, ini tinggi sekali!'_ Di puncaknya mata _onyx_ Sasuke bisa melihat seberapa jauh posisinya sekarang dari tanah—97 meter. Dua manik kelam itu mengerjap bingung harus menatap kemana. Di depannya, turunan curam menyambut. Samping kirinya, sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Sementara samping kanannya Sakura yang sudah mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat menghadapi detik-detik menegangkan berikutnya, ia mencengkeram pengaman kursinya kuat-kuat. "Ayo kita teriak sekeras-kerasnya, Sasuke_-kun_. Jangan takut!"

"Aa... aku tidak takut. Aku hanya m—"

dan akhirnya….

_**Wuuuuusssshhh!**_

_"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ Sasuke_-kun_ aku takuuuuuuttt!"

.

.

#####

.

.

"_Hoeeeeek, huwwek, uungghh~" _

Sasuke dengan tekun terus memijat tengkuk Sakura, membantu menyelesaikan acara mual dan muntahnya di wastafel terdekat. Ia lalu mendelik kesal menatap dokternya satu itu. "Apa kubilang?! Makanya jangan sok berani. Masih untung kau tidak mati tegang di atas sana." perkataan tajamnya sukses menyita perhatian beberapa orang yang melihat mereka. Lagi-lagi, kupingnya menangkap bisikan-bisikan tak menyenangkan dari orang asing.

_"Ckckck... kasar sekali dia pada wanita."_

_"Iya betul. Kasihan gadis itu, lebih baik aku saja yang jadi pacarnya..."_

Merasa diperbincangkan tidak enak, Sasuke lekas melempar _deathglare_ andalannya pada orang-orang sekitar. "APA MAU KALIAN, HAH?! BERHENTI MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!" ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Sontak mereka yang tadi melihat Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajah ke lain arah tatkala mimik garang itu memang bukan palsu belaka. Ada beberapa kata dari orang-orang tadi yang entah kenapa membuatnya emosi sesaat.

"Ummh, sudah tidak apa-apa, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku sudah mendingan, hehe..." dengan terpaksa Sakura mengulas senyumnya untuk beberapa detik, namun detik berikutnya ia kembali—

_"HUWWEEEKH!"_

—memuntahkan cairan isi lambungnya. Dengan cekatan Sasuke pun memijat leher Sakura lagi hingga gadis itu benar-benar berhenti muntah. Tidak lupa sebotol air mineral pun diberikannya untuk berkumur-kumur. "Hh... Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke_-kun_. Maaf ya... aku pasti membuatmu malu..." bibir mungilnya mengerucut menghadapi raut kesal Sasuke, "lain kali aku akan minum obat anti mual dulu..." sambungnya lagi tahu diri.

"Jauh-jauh datang dari Tokyo hanya untuk berteriak lalu muntah, besok-besok kau pergi saja sendiri." balas Sasuke pedas.

"Hei... walaupun perutku seperti ini, tapi aku ikhlas melakukannya untukmu. Bagiku... yang penting Sasuke_-kun_ bisa cepat sembuh. Dengan begitu Sasuke_-kun_ akan kembali bisa menikmati hidup dengan baik seperti dulu."

_**Deg!**_

Sadar atau tidak atas perkataannya, Sakura telah membuat Sasuke tercengang untuk beberapa saat dan melembutkan tatapannya. Kembali hadir rasa hangat itu di hati Sasuke, membuatnya semakin yakin atas apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Ia tentu tidak terlalu bodoh dan kaku untuk menyadari kata hatinya walau seringkali ia enggan mengungkapkan.

"...Sasuke_-kun?_"

Sapaan Sakura membuyarkan pikirannya. Mereka lanjut berjalan menuju tempat dimana bisa mengisi kosongnya perut. Berhubung tiket masuk _Nagashima Spa Land_ Sakura yang berikan, maka untuk makan siangnya giliran Sasuke yang harus membuka dompet. Dan seperti yang kita duga, total harga makan minum dan camilan mereka justru lebih mahal dari harga tiket masuk—benar-benar khas tempat hiburan.

Dengan burger dan_ softdrink _yang sudah di tangan, Sakura tak henti-henti mengulas senyum selama berjalan di samping Sasuke. Walaupun ini hanya terapi, tapi rasanya sudah seperti kencan saja. Sifat manjanya pun sedikit-sedikit keluar. Sakura terus meminta ini itu pada Sasuke. Mulai dari beli permen kapas, aksesoris bulu-bulu di kepala, foto-foto bersama badut aneh, dan terakhir menarik-narik kaus Sasuke hingga hampir sobek jahitannya di dalam rumah hantu. Gadis itu seakan tidak mengenal kata lelah dalam mengikis waktu.

"Habis ini kita ke sana, ya!" tunjuknya lagi pada sebuah gedung wahana bertuliskan 'Istana Boneka'. _What the hell?!_ Sasuke mengernyitkan satu matanya seraya mendengus keras. Kenapa harus ke tempat begitu, _sih?_ Seperti anak-anak saja. Lagipula itu sama sekali tidak 'laki' buatnya. Masa istana boneka? Seorang Uchiha? Iwh...

"Ck, kau saja sendiri. Aku tunggu di luar." tampik Sasuke langsung.

"Tidak mau! Sasuke_-kun_ juga harus masuk, kau ingat perjanjian kita 'kan? Kau tidak boleh membantahku selama terapi."

"Memangnya istana boneka termasuk terapi, hah?!"

"I-YA!" seru Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan menandatangani surat kontrol terapimu hari ini. Akan kukatakan pada Kakashi_-san_ kalau kau tidak menjalani semuanya dengan baik. Hm?" ancam Sakura menyilangkan tangan dan menaikkan dagunya pada Sasuke. Detik berikutnya ia mengambil langkah duluan menuju gedung yang ditunjuknya barusan.

"**KAU...?! HEI!"**

.

.

#####

.

.

Jarum detik waktu terus bergulir ke sisi kanan. Suara detiknya bagai memenuhi suasana sunyi kediaman Uchiha di akhir pekan ini. Dua orang tua Sasuke tampak menghabiskan waktunya bersama di ruang TV. Sang suami tegah fokus dengan _tablet_ di tangannya membaca berita, sementara istrinya terus mondar-mandir cemas memikirkan keadaan putra bungsunya yang mengkhawatirkan itu. "Ini sudah hampir jam enam, kenapa mereka belum pulang? Apa mereka tersesat di perjalanan?" tukasnya meremas kepalan tangan sendiri. Khawatir kalau anaknya itu kambuh di tempat umum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada Sakura... Percayalah, dia pasti bisa mengawasi Sasuke." tutur Fugaku santai yang sekarang beralih menyalakan TV. "Apa kau tidak menyadari tingkah anakmu sendiri saat bertemu gadis itu? Sorot matanya, cara bicaranya, bahkan sikapnya itu berubah. Sebagai sesama laki-laki tentu aku lebih paham arti semua itu."

"Ck, tentu saja aku sadar. Dia 'kan putraku juga. Tapi apa semua itu bisa menjamin dia baik-baik saja di luar sana? Hahh..." tidak ada lagi tanggapan. Fugaku hanya menggedikkan bahunya enteng dan kembali mengganti _channel_ acara televisi. Rumah itu terasa sepi kembali tanpa kehadiran dua insan muda tersebut. Mungkin sedikit iri dalam hati kedua orang tuanya bahwa mereka tidak diajak pergi rekreasi di akhir pekan.

"Suamiku,"

"Hn? Apalagi...?" malas-malasan Fugaku menyahut. Kini raut wajah Mikoto berubah tersenyum getir menatapnya. Sekilas iris obsidian ibu paruh baya itu melirik pada foto keluarga mereka yang terpajang di ruang TV. Entah kenapa... rasanya ada yang menyakitkan di sudut hatinya melihat dua puteranya tersenyum di foto itu.

"Aku sangat merindukan Itachi_-kun_... rumah kita jadi terasa lebih sepi tanpa dirinya. Kau ingat? Dulu dia yang selalu berada di tengah-tengah kita saat Sasuke tidak ada. Tapi sekarang... kita hanya bisa memandangnya dari sini tanpa mendengar tawanya lagi... aku masih tidak percaya jika dia meninggalkan kita semua lebih dulu." tanpa Mikoto sadari netranya mulai menitikkan air mata mengenang putra sulungnya. Wanita itu tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang membuat anak kebanggaannya itu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang tragis. Semua masih menjadi misteri hitam yang tak terpecahkan. Satu-satunya yang mengetahui semuanya hanyalah Sasuke seorang.

Tapi seperti yang diketahui... Sasuke belum bisa menceritakan kejadian traumatik itu pada siapapun. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa sampai kapanpun….

.

.

#####

.

.

"Nah, Uchiha Sasuke. Pelajaran apa yang kau dapat hari ini?"

Haruno Sakura bertanya antusias seraya mengulum sendok _ice cream-_nya. Warna langit yang mulai merona semakin memperindah suasana diantara keduanya yang sedang duduk sejajar di kursi taman hiburan. Manisnya cakrawala yang tersuguh bahkan seperti menghipnotis kedua _onyx_ Sasuke, membuainya dalam warna senja yang tak dapat membuatnya berpaling.

"Jika seorang dokter berkata _'ini akan menyenangkan' _padamu, maka ketahuilah dia sedang berusaha menghasutmu melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya." tandas Sasuke sengaja membuat Sakura kesal.

"Eeh, siapa yang menghasut? Bukankah tadi itu memang menyenangkan?" sedikit-sedikit Sakura memajukan bibir manisnya.

"Hn."

"Begini yang benar... kau dan aku baru saja merasakan rasa takut yang amat sangat. Kau ingat bagaimana rasanya saat jantungmu berdetak tak menentu, pikiranmu melayang ke arah negatif, dan merasa bahwa kau akan menyesal telah melakukan semua ini?"

"Hn,"

"Apa yang kau rasakan setelah berhasil melewati rintangan itu?"

"Aku merasa lega nyawaku masih ada. Mungkin... sedikit bangga juga karena aku sudah berani naik wahana yang dianggap gila oleh banyak orang. Pada akhirnya aku merasa puas bisa menyelesaikan semua itu walau diiringi dengan suara cempreng di sampingku. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, mungkin suatu saat aku akan ke sini lagi bersama orang lain—yang tidak muntahan tentunya." ia mencibir sinis pada Sakura.

"Kenapa bicaramu selalu seperti itu, _sih?_ Apa kau tidak menghargaiku yang juga ketakutan setengah mati? Kau sendiri juga berteriak, bahkan meneriakkan kata-kata tidak sopan di depan wanita. Orang lain yang pergi bersamamu juga pasti _ilfeel_ jika mengetahui tabiat lidahmu itu."

"Heh, kau pikir orang lain tidak akan _ilfeel_ melihat caramu muntah seperti tadi?" Sasuke mendengus remeh.

"H-Hah? Ahahahaha... i-iya juga ya," tawa garing dengan mulusnya meluncur dari pita suara gadis Haruno itu menanggapi sindiran Sasuke. Mengingat betapa memalukannya dia muntah di taman hiburan seperti orang kampung. "Lalu... apa Sasuke_-kun_ tidak _ilfeel_ atau jijik padaku? Hm?" godanya menabrakan pundaknya pada lengan Sasuke.

Sejenak ia hanya memandang aneh _emerald_ yang mengerling nakal padanya. Detik berikutnya ia kembali membenarkan posisi pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya—berusaha terlihat datar seperti biasa. "Itu tidak perlu." jawabnya serius dengan volume rendah yang entah terdengar atau tidak oleh Sakura. "Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke tempat hiburan seperti ini…" gumamnya lagi memandang matahari redup di depannya.

"Ini sangat efektif untuk mengurangi stress, Sasuke_-kun_. Tidak selamanya rasa takut itu buruk, 'kan? Percayalah... kalau Sasuke_-kun_ berani menghadapinya maka pada akhirnya semua akan terasa lebih baik dan enteng. Sasuke_-kun_ juga tidak sendirian. Di dunia ini bukan hanya Sasuke_-kun_ satu-satunya orang yang menderita, temukanlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri dalam hidupmu. Aku akan selalu mendampingi jika Sasuke_-kun_ membutuhkanku." ujarnya panjang lebar dengan rona tipis. Sungguh... kalimat yang terakhir itu bukan bagian dari pelajaran psikologinya. Semoga saja pemuda ini tidak menyadarinya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau datang ke tempat seperti ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan aneh Sasuke mau tak mau Sakura pun mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya. Tidak tahu ada angin atau badai apa yang membuat lelaki itu ingin tahu soal dirinya. "Mmm... sekitar enam bulan yang lalu dengan teman-temanku. Oh ya, Sasuke_-kun_, ayo ceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupan pertemananmu. Kisah percintaanmu juga boleh. Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali-sekali."

"Itu bukan bagian dari terapi. Jangan menjebakku lagi." elaknya implisit. "Tapi kalau kau ingin tahu, baiklah. Sedikit saja." Sasuke meralat keputusannya lagi.

"Jadi...? Bagaimana?"

"Aku... jarang bergaul dengan teman-teman seumuranku. Aku selalu disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaan. Tapi sesekali aku juga akan pergi ke tempat hiburan malam bersama beberapa teman dekat. Dan..." Sasuke terdiam memikir-mikir ulang. Haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya jujur pada Sakura? Ia ragu untuk mulai masuk ke segmen kisah cintanya. "...aku... sudah melupakan mereka semua." ungkapnya menutup pembicaraan dengan meneguk gelas _cappuccino_-nya.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke_-kun_. Teman ada bukan untuk dilupakan. Bagaimana dengan pacar-pacarm—"

"Mereka semua yang pergi meninggalkanku duluan. Disaat kondisiku seperti ini, siapa yang datang menjengukku? Tidak ada sama sekali... Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang terus peduli padaku. Aku tahu kau menelepon _Kaa-san_ setiap hari hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku. Kau bahkan sudah seperti seorang _stalker_." Sasuke memotong ucapan dokternya. Sakura bisa melihat adanya kekecewaan terpancar dari mata Sasuke. Lelaki ini... pastilah sangat kesepian dalam kesendiriannya.

'_Hei, darimana dia tahu kalau aku menelepon Mikoto ba-san setiap hari?'_

"Sakura,"

"Ya?" sahutnya cepat. Perasaan tak menentu menghampirinya ketika Sasuke menatapnya dalam-dalam. Perasaan apa ini...? Sakura bagai terlena atas kuasa _onyx_ Sasuke pada _emerald_-nya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa memanas dan kehilangan percaya diri dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Semilir angin senja menerbangkan helaian rambut gelap yang membingkai wajah tampannya. Uchiha Sasuke... dengan raut seriusnya menanyakan hal yang tak pernah Sakura duga-duga sebelumnya. Bahkan hal yang tidak ingin ia gali kembali dari ingatan masa lalunya.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Aya angkat tangan* hanya 3k+ words, yahahaw padahal draft-nya sampai 4k+ words, tapi kupotong untuk chapter depan yang... hmm, lihat saja nanti. Hayo-hayo kira-kira siapakah laki-laki yang menjadi masa lalu Sakura :D Hoho... akhir-akhir ini mood ngetik Aya bangkit lagi untuk meramaikan archive SasuSaku B-) tentunya setelah salah satu fic MC ku juga tamat hehe, dan banyaknya dukungan dari readers-tachi di kotak reviewku. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang mereview di chapter kemarin yaa :3

**Sami haruchi**, **skyesphantom**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **Snow's Flower**, **Madge Undersee**, **Cho Sungkyu**, Ajeng Puspita, **nilakandi**, **Tsurugi de Lelouch**, **Ritard S Quint**, **Neerval-Li**, **nadialovely**, **Blue Pink Uchiha**, **PurpleLittleMoon**, **WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali**, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk**, **iya baka-san**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**, BrightS, **Chooteisha Yori**, **FuuYuki34**, Lia, **YashiUchiHatake**, Feraz

**selenavella**, **poetri-chan**, **Redsans Mangekyou**, Ramen panas, **kumiko yui**, fishyhae, **Ito Hitonari**, Ikki kuro, **ichiruki rien**, **Karasu Uchiha**, **Nekomata Hanyou no Hime**, **Ayano Futabatei**, **Trancy Anafeloz**, **Carine Vavo**, **Zenka-chan ReiIsha**, **Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**, Momo kuro, **Anka-Chan**, **anggraini**, **Hatsune Cherry**, **Mizuhashi Riku**, NovrianI Safitri, **aikuromi**, dan **shawol21bangs**.

_Hope you like this chapter, see you again in next chapter :* salam pelukecup semuanya dari Aya *mwahh*_

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7 : Two Sides

Rintik hujan mulai menetesi pelipis wajah masam Sasuke. Satu demi satu, tetesan _liquid_ bening itu mendarat di atas kepalanya yang sedang terasa panas bukan main. Ya, amat panas. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Yang pasti saat ini emosinya tengah membludak drastis, kontras dengan sikapnya yang tenang saat Sakura belum menjawab pertanyaan anehnya; _'Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang...?'_

.

Sial. Ia menyesal sudah menanyakan hal tolol itu.

Sasuke terus mempercepat langkahnya lagi berusaha mendahului hujan lebat. Tanpa peduli ia meninggalkan Sakura di belakang sana sendirian. Walau tak menoleh sekalipun, percayalah Sasuke tahu saat ini Sakura sedang memandangnya penuh ketakutan.

_'Hm, tentu saja... aku pernah mencintai seseorang. Sangat mencintainya, malah. Sasuke-kun tahu? Dia juga dulu salah satu pasienku.'_

_**Deg!**_

_**"KUSO!"**_ teriak lelaki itu dengan napas meruah. Ia benci mengingatnya, benci mengingat bagaimana Sakura mengutarakan jawabannya, dan benci mengingat bagaimana tadi ia juga _sempat_ melampiaskan emosinya pada Sakura di tempat umum.

Terlanjur kesal, kali ini Sasuke merasakan amarah yang amat tak terkendali. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak keras tanpa perlu seorangpun yang memandangnya aneh. Dadanya amat sesak dan berat hanya untuk sekedar meraup udara, tak luput kepalanya kini merasakan pening yang mendera hebat.

_Kenapa...?_

Pemuda itu lantas menepikan langkah tergesanya menuju mesin penjual air minum, dengan gusar ia juga merogoh kantong celananya mencari butiran pil penenang. Tak tahan lagi, Sasuke menelan paksa obat miliknya yang hanya bisa diminum saat dirinya lepas kendali itu. Ia berdiam diri di sana bersama hujan demi menunggu reaksi obatnya bekerja.

Menit demi menit, secara perlahan deru nafas Sasuke mulai teratur meski otaknya masih saja berkecamuk. Dirasakannya masih _ada_ rasa sakit lain yang tak bisa dihilangkan khasiat obat ampuh itu. Sasuke menekan dadanya sendiri berusaha lebih tenang, sakitnya lebih-lebih terasa parah di sana. Namun bukannya rileks, lelaki itu malah mencengkeram kain bajunya sendiri ketika ia kembali mengingat segala perkataan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Aku masih membutuhkan waktu... untuk bisa memulai semuanya dari awal."_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Innocence**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 7 : Two Sides

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback: 30 menit sebelumnya…**_

_._

Hembusan angin senja menerpa kencang hamparan taman hiburan yang disesaki ratusan manusia selaku pengunjung tempat ini. Cuaca sebentar lagi akan berubah—kemungkinan hujan—dan Sasuke bisa merasakannya lewat suhu udara di lapisan kulit. Entah nanti akan turun hujan, badai, atau halilintar sekalipun, Sasuke sedang tak mengindahkan hal itu. Baginya suasana petang ini saja sudah cukup menjadi momen berkesan _pertama_ selama masa kelamnya.

_Ya, sangat berkesan_. Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Ada satu hal lagi yang sedang menyita konsentrasi pikiran sang bungsu Uchiha saat ini. Layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja tahu cara mewarnai gambar, Sasuke juga menemukan fakta bahwa hari ini dunianya terasa lebih berwarna dari biasa. Lebih indah, lebih cerah, lebih hangat—sehangat mentari pagi ketika gadis bernama Haruno Sakura kembali datang dan mengisi waktunya dengan terapi pemulihan emosi. Ia tak tahu lagi sampai kapan perasaan nyaman ini akan bertahan lama melingkupi segenap batinnya.

Setidaknya... sampai satu celah kerusakan suasana dibuka oleh dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan konyol.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang...?"

Sakura tertegun sesaat mendengar kalimat Sasuke.

Ia memejamkan dua _emerald_-nya diiringi desah pasrah, lalu menarik napas dalam lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu—mencoba menguatkan hati. Jika saja diberi pilihan, mungkin Sakura tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan aneh itu. Namun nyatanya hanya demi Sasuke lah... gadis ini rela membongkar lagi ingatan pahitnya tentang _seseorang_ di masa lalu.

"Hm... tentu saja. Aku pernah mencintai seseorang. Sangat mencintainya, malah. Sasuke_-kun_ tahu? Dia juga dulu salah satu pasienku." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke sekilas, tertunduk dalam demi menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya.

Sementara Sasuke bergeming menyimak setiap kata demi kata yang terluncur dari bibir dokternya. Perasaannya mulai berubah tidak enak. _Resah._ Jujur ia tak ingin tahu lanjutannya lagi lebih dari ini, bahkan ia sudah mulai menyesal atas pertanyaan yang diucapkannya sendiri. Namun apadaya, Sakura masih saja berbicara. Gadis itu terus tersenyum lembut seolah sedang mengenang seseorang yang amat berharga baginya.

"Aku menyayanginya dengan segenap ketulusanku, Sasuke_-kun_. Hampir setiap hari kami lewati bersama-sama, membicarakan banyak hal, juga melakukan hal-hal baru. Sampai lama-kelamaan... aku sadar yang aku lakukan itu menyimpang. Harusnya aku merawat _dia_ dengan baik sebagai seorang dokter, bukan menuntut segala waktunya untuk kesenanganku semata karena _cinta."_

Cukup. Sasuke sudah tak ingin mendengar apapun itu kelanjutannya.

"—hingga tiba pada masanya _dia_ menolak untuk melakukan segala terapi penyembuhan lagi, yang diinginkannya hanyalah aku dan aku seorang. Obsesinya padaku sudah mencapai tahap kompulsif. Mau tak mau aku harus menjaga jarak darinya, dan sekarang... jarak kami sudah sangat sangat jauh." ucap Sakura seraya meremas erat ujung terusan _blouse_ putihnya. "Aku berusaha melupakan segalanya, dan berkomitmen untuk tidak lagi jatuh cinta dengan pasienku berikutnya_._"lanjutnya memaksakan senyum sendu menatap Sasuke, "Benar, aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku. Termasuk denganmu... Sasuke_-kun_." dan ia tidak tahu mengapa rasanya berat hati ketika mengatakan kalimat penutup itu.

"Begitu," Uchiha Sasuke secara sadar mengeraskan rahang dan meremas _cup cappuccino_ kosongnya hingga remuk. Begitu banyak perasaan berkecamuk yang melanda hatinya sekarang. Mendengar ini secara langsung, rasa nyaman yang semula menyelimuti batinnya kini lenyap menguap entah kemana. Hatinya berangsur membuahkan gelisah dan sesak yang tak bisa ditakar lagi. _Sial, kenapa rasanya seperti ini?!_ Sasuke tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Merasakannya pun belum pernah. Yang ia tahu cinta itu sesat dan menyakitkan seperti halnya yang dialami Itachi dan Sara dulu.

Karena mereka semua termakan dengan racun hati yang abstrak, yang pada akhirnya justru melahirkan kebencian tak terhingga pada orang lain.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau harus membuat komitmen bodoh seperti itu," Sasuke bergumam sendiri, tawa tidak jelas menyusul kalimatnya yang enggan melihat Sakura, "bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Aku paling tidak suka disamakan dengan orang lain. Siapapun itu." imbuhnya lagi dengan suara yang memberat.

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku hanya takut kita akan melewati batas yang ada. Karena itu bisa mempengaruhi kondisimu—"

"Kau masih mencintainya," tukas Sasuke tajam, "kau hanya belum bisa menerima orang lain. Aku benar, 'kan?" ia masih berusaha menahan emosinya yang makin meningkat.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang ingin Sasuke_-kun_ bicarakan," elak Sakura halus, "yang jelas aku tidak pernah menyamakan kalian. Kalian sangat berbeda dalam segala hal dan aku yakin Sasuke_-kun_ memiliki peluang sembuh lebih besar. Sudah banyak tanda-tanda kesembuhan yang kulihat. Mungkin... sekitar satu bulan lagi kehidupanmu akan kembali normal. Makanya—"

"Lalu setelah satu bulan nanti, apa kau akan pergi dariku begitu saja?" Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar tekanan ucapan Sasuke, gadis itu hampir saja menjawab namun Sasuke kembali menyelanya duluan, "Tidak adakah hal lain yang kau anggap lebih penting selain kesehatanku?!" Iris obsidian pria itu berkilat tajam. Tatapannya mulai mencerminkan rasa perih yang menjalari dadanya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, seperti ada sesuatu yang terus memacu otaknya untuk segera meluapkan emosi. Sasuke memendamnya sebaik mungkin dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Apa artiku bagimu, Sakura? Hanya sebatas manusia dengan otak tidak waras yang butuh dikasihani, hah?"

Kedua alis Sakura kian berkedut heran, ia merasa janggal dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Bukan karena ucapan Sasuke yang mulai tak terarah, tetapi ekspresi menuntut milik lelaki itu yang tak kunjung pudar. Sakura sudah bersiap mawas diri. Segera saja dikeluarkannya pil-pil obat penenang yang dibawanya dalam tas. "S-Sasuke_-kun_... ini, minumlah," pintanya hati-hati, "sebelum pulang sebaiknya kau minum obatmu dulu."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Sasuke mendesaknya tak karuan.

Sakura menghela nafas kesal, lelaki di sampingnya ini masih saja bebal. Apa sebenarnya mau orang ini? Sakura tidak suka didesak dengan pertanyaan yang tak tentu intinya apa. Maka untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke telah berhasil menyulut emosi gadis itu agar terpancing ke permukaan. "Baik, kau ingin sebuah jawaban pasti? **Aku** seorang psikiater, dan **kau** adalah pasienku. Hanya itu saja. Kurasa semua sudah cukup jelas."

_**Deg!**_

Hati pria itu sontak mencelos dalam kekecewaan, jelas bukan itu jawaban yang diharapkannya. Sasuke menerawang kosong pil-pil kecil yang masih saja diulurkan tangan gadis di sampingnya. Dahinya makin mengkerut tak suka, tatapan kosong itu kemudian berpindah lagi pada wajah Sakura yang melihatnya penuh keraguan. Sasuke merasa amarahnya kian terpupuk saat gadis itu tak lagi mau menorehkan senyum untuknya.

"Aku sangat benci minum obat. Singkirkan itu dariku."

"Tapi ini demi kesehatanmu juga,"

**"OMONG KOSONG!** Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini manusia penyakitan?! Aku sudah muak dengan segala macam pengobatan dan terapi yang kalian berikan. Tidak ada seorangpun dokter yang memahami kondisiku yang sebenarnya! Kalian … kalian hanyalah sekumpulan orang-orang tolol yang menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan diagnosa ini dan itu. Pernahkah kalian berpikir jika yang kalian lakukan ini justru semakin menyiksa pasien sendiri, hah?!"

Sekeliling Sasuke dan Sakura otomatis mendelik terkejut atas kerasnya makian pria itu. Sasuke beranjak duluan dari kursi disusul Sakura di belakangnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terus berusaha menyamakan langkah Sasuke yang jelas terburu-buru. "Sasuke_-kun_, kumohon jaga sikapmu! Kita sedang berada di tempat umum. Tenanglah, kau hanya perlu menelan dua butir obat kecil ini, ya?" tawarnya lagi setengah menuntut.

Sasuke mendengus nafas jengah, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik demi menyambar butiran pil yang diberikan Sakura. Ia memasukannya secara kasar pada kantong celana pendeknya. "Pergilah, aku akan pulang sendiri." ucapnya enteng seolah tak sadar kini sedang berada di luar kota.

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku harus mendampingimu apapun yang terjadi." Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke dan refleks lelaki itu menampiknya kuat-kuat. Gadis itu mencoba meraihnya sekali lagi, namun yang diterimanya adalah sebuah dorongan super keras hingga tubuh kurusnya terjerembab kasar di atas aspal jalan.

"AKH!" Sakura merintih kencang, beberapa _security_ gerbang taman hiburan langsung menghampirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke lanjut berjalan cepat menuju _gate_ keluar area _Nagashima Spa Land _tanpa memedulikan kondisi gadis di belakangnya. Awan langit mulai menghitam kelam mengiringi langkah pria itu, hujan besar akan segera mengguyur kota Kuwana saat ini juga—sesuai dugaannya. "Sasuke_-kun_ kau mau ke mana?!"

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa? Biar kami bantu." ujar salah seorang satpam pada Sakura yang masih _shock_ menyaksikan perilaku buruk pasiennya. Tak pelak, gadis itu kembali segera memfokuskan atensi dunianya sendiri.

"**Auw!** S-Sakit...! Aghh..."_Apa ini..._ Sakura tak kuasa mengangkat berat tubuhnya, dirinya akan kehilangan keseimbangan setiap kali memijakkan telapak kaki. Mata kaki kirinya terasa luar biasa nyeri dan mememar merah—efek terkilir akibat insiden dorongan barusan. Kedua _security_ tadi sontak memapah Sakura berdiri dan segera memesankan taksi untuknya pulang.

"Sasuke-_kun..."_

_Tess… tess…_

Rinai hujan mulai turun perlahan, gerimis berlomba-lomba membasahi dahi Sakura yang berkeringat dingin. Sakura memejamkan kedua bola matanya menahan perih—baik itu perih di kaki maupun perih di hatinya. Tanpa pernah ia sangka, Sasuke masih saja bersikap kasar bahkan setelah mereka lama tak saling sua. Jadi inikah... hasil perawatan Kakashi yang katanya _'Sasuke sudah sembilan puluh persen sembuh' _itu? _Tch,_ Sakura berani bersumpah jika dirinya ingin sekali memaki Kakashi lewat telepon sekarang juga. Sembari menunggu taksi datang, gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dan segera membuka kontak menghubungi seseorang.

.

_"Moshi-moshi,_ Kakashi_-san?_ Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," Sakura mendengarkan acuh basa-basi Kakashi sebentar di seberang telepon, "ya memangnya siapa lagi?! Ini jelas tentang Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

.

#####

.

.

Langit tak pernah lepas dari hujan sejak hari itu. Dua hari, tidak—tiga hari sudah terlewati, Uchiha Sasuke masih menatap hujan di luar jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan yang sama kosong dengan hari-hari kemarin. Tetes-tetes air angkasa itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian di taman hiburan tempo hari. Saat itu... hujan turun dengan derasnya tanpa ampun, dan ia menyakiti gadis Haruno itu tanpa kata maaf.

_Maaf… eh?_

Sasuke bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya berkata maaf dengan tulus pada orang lain. Ia tak pernah merasa salah sedikitpun. Benaknya mulai terpikir, sudah berapa lama dirinya menjadi seperti ini? Tenggelam dalam pusaran kegelapan, terbungkus rapat oleh bayang-bayang traumatik, terkunci penuh dari eksistensi dunia luar. Segala sesuatunya semakin terasa sulit.

Yang disalahkannya selama ini hanyalah para dokter tak berperasaan itu, serta obat-obatan yang selalu menunggunya selesai makan setiap hari. Namun sekali lagi pria itu memeras otak, ia sadar bahwa kesalahan utama justru berporos pada dirinya sendiri.

Memang, awalnya ini bukan salahnya. Ini semua salah Itachi, Sasuke masih yakin itu. Tapi jika melihat ke balik lembaran-lembaran lalu, Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang telah membuang-buang waktu bersama mimpi dan halusinasi menakutkannya. Padahal jelas terasa, semakin hari daya pikirnya terus membaik. Emosinya semakin terkontrol. Tidak ada lagi delusi tentang Itachi selama ia tidak mengingatnya dengan sengaja. Semuanya hampir saja kembali normal, nyaris mampu mengembalikan dirinya yang dulu.

_Tapi itu dulu._ Sekarang, Sasuke merasa bagai kembali terhisap dalam keterpurukan baru yang jauh lebih dalam. Rasa takut lain akan menghampirinya setiap kali berinteraksi dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Ia belum bisa mendefinisikan rasa takut apa itu, yang jelas ia merasa nyaman setiap mendengar suara Sakura mengalun, merasa hangat ketika melihat lengkung senyumnya terlukis, tapi di saat yang sama...

… _ia juga takut kehilangan semuanya. _

Ia tidak peduli apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis itu di luar sana, dengan siapa, sampai kapan. Tapi nalurinya bersikeras mengatakan gadis itu haruslah kembali padanya di akhir. Ya, tetap menjadi seorang malaikat penenang pribadinya. Hanya untuknya.

_"Yo,_ Sasuke."

Refleks, Sasuke melirikkan sedikit ekor matanya begitu satu sapaan menginterupsi kegiatan merenungnya. "Kakashi, kah?" ia memastikan pemilik suara _baritone_ itu tanpa berniat menoleh, "Kupikir bukan kau yang akan datang hari ini."

"Sayangnya tidak sesuai harapanmu." Kakashi lantas memasuki ruang pribadi si bungsu Uchiha melewati celah ambang pintunya. Ia turut berdiri di samping Sasuke mencoba melakukan hal yang sama—memandangi bagaimana langit membasahi bumi. "Maaf sebelumnya. Aku tidak menyangka di dua terapi terakhirmu bersama Sakura hasilnya justru akan begini fatal." ucap pria Hatake itu tanpa basa-basi. Sasuke seketika menoleh tak suka ketika mulut Kakashi menyebut nama gadisnya di awal pembicaraan.

"Jangan bahas dia." larang Sasuke tersirat. Tanpa sadar ia telah menekan nada bicaranya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke... memang akulah yang sudah melakukan kesalahan besar karena telah memilih Sakura sebagai terapismu," aku Kakashi padanya, "perlu kau tahu, sesuatu yang _salah_ jelas terjadi di antara kalian berdua, aku sudah bisa menerkanya sejak awal." lanjutnya lagi, kali ini Kakashi berani memandang mata Sasuke secara langsung. "Jangan berharap lebih padanya, Sasuke. Fokuslah pada tahap penyembuhanmu dulu."

"Cih, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan sok berasumsi padaku." Sasuke bergerak memunggungi Kakashi menuju kasurnya. Ia merebahkan diri di sana dengan mata yang sepenuhnya terpejam. Pikirannya segera melayang menuju si obyek pembicaraan sejak tadi. "Sudah bertemu Sakura? Apa yang dikatakannya tentangku?"

"Tidak banyak," Kakashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada si jendela berembun. Ia bisa melihat mobilnya terparkir secara _blur_ dari dalam sini. "Sakura tidak mau menandatangani surat kontrol terapimu kemarin. Dengan kata lain—kau gagal."

"Apa?" Sasuke berjengit kaget dari posisi tidurnya, "Aku... gagal? Kau bercanda, hah?!"

Kakashi mendesah pasrah, "Begitulah kenyataannya. Sakura yang menilaimu, bukan aku."

Sasuke segera bungkam menahan amarah begitu Kakashi kembali mengingatkannya pada terapi kemarin. Tak habis pikir, kesalahan apa lagi yang diperbuatnya? Ia sudah rela dipaksa menaiki berbagai wahana dari yang paling menyeramkan sampai yang paling kekanakan oleh Sakura, dan itu masih juga terbilang _**gagal?**_ Baik, Sasuke mulai ragu sebenarnya siapa yang gila di sini. "Aku akan menemui Sakura sekarang. Dia harus menjelaskan semua ini."

"Sakura tidak ada di kliniknya," potong Kakashi ketika menyaksikan Sasuke bersiap-siap mengenakan jaketnya, laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakan sesaat mendengarkan lanjutan ucapan Kakashi, "Sakura sedang sakit. Dia demam dan tidak bisa berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Aku baru menjenguknya siang tadi sekalian mengambil surat kontrolmu."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke terkaget, _pasti_. Dua pertanyaan besar menyembul keluar dari kepala _raven_-nya. Sejak kapan... sejak kapan Kakashi berani mendatangi Sakura hingga ke rumahnya langsung? Dan yang kedua—"Dia... sakit?"—sepasang lengan Sasuke serasa kehilangan tenaga mendengar kabar buruk ini. Ulu hatinya kembali tak tenang entah karena apa, seperti ada yang menusuknya pelan-pelan. Pandangan matanya menggusar berat, ia harus melihat Sakura sekarang atau kegundahan akan semakin menghantuinya.

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke?"

"Berikan aku alamat rumahnya sekarang juga! Aku harus menemuinya."

.

.

#####

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Yamanaka Ino melambaikan tangannya riang pada laki-laki berambut merah gelap yang baru saja pamit pulang kerja dari klinik sore ini. "Salam untuk Sakura ya, Gaara! Bilang padanya harus cepat sembuh!" serunya lagi penuh asa.

Satu karangan bunga krisan putih tergenggam, Gaara menampung segala pesan dan salam rekan-rekan kerjanya untuk menjenguk Sakura sekarang. Bukan hal asing jika pria itu mendatangi _flat_ pribadi Sakura, ia sudah sering mampir ke sana sejak masih duduk di bangku kuliah dulu. Namun datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga begini... adalah yang kali pertama baginya, Gaara sedikit gugup hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

_Ne..._ bagaimana ekspresi Sakura nantinya? Tersipu malu karena terkejut? Atau justru pingsan di tempat? Gaara terkekeh ringan mendapati khayalannya tak mungkin terjadi. Jarak klinik dan tempat tinggal Sakura yang jauh lumayan memberi waktu perjalanan dalam mobilnya. Si bungsu Sabaku ini menyempatkan diri untuk melepas simpul dasi di kemejanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan satunya masih setia memegangi _stir_ kendali mobil. Tak lupa ia juga merapikan rambut depannya sedikit lewat spion di atas hingga merasa lebih percaya diri.

Lama kelamaan barulah ia sadari, kenapa rasanya segugup ini? Oh, ayolah! Ini mungkin saja kunjungannya keseratus kali di _flat_ Sakura. Untuk apa berdandan keren segala? Ck, Gaara lagi-lagi menertawakan kekonyolannya sendiri. Jujur selama tiga hari absennya Sakura dari klinik, Gaara amat merindukan hawa kehadiran gadis _pinkish_ itu. Setiap pagi pemuda ini akan menghubunginya sekedar mengingatkan sarapan dan minum obat layaknya dokter pada pasien, juga mengirimkan pesan _'cepat sembuh',_ yang sayangnya tak pernah dibalas panjang oleh Sakura.

_Hm... tak diacuhkan, eh?_

Ya, sudah biasa. Gaara sudah amat kebal mengejar-ngejar dan menebar perhatian pada gadis itu semenjak bertahun-tahun silam. Tidak masalah jika Sakura terus-terusan menggantungnya selama gadis itu tak memiliki pria lain dalam kesehariannya. _Karena cinta tak berarti harus memiliki, bukan?_

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Gaara sudah bertekad untuk berjuang mendapatkannya. Lagipula ia yakin Sakura sudah melupakan sosok Uzumaki Naruto sejak lama, kesempatan besar jelas terpampang lebar. Satu-satunya penghalang saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke—mantan pasien Sakura yang ia yakin disukai oleh gadis itu.

"_Si gila_ itu... ingin jadi sainganku? Hmf... lucu sekali." Gaara bergumam sendiri dengan tawa remehnya.

Tepat saat lampu merah menghadang di depan jalan, Gaara menginjak pedal remnya perlahan. Masih ada ratusan detik untuk menunggu lampu kembali hijau. Pria itu lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon Sakura—berniat memberitahu kedatangannya.

_"_…_.."_

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Satu kali tak dijawab, Gaara mengulangi panggilannya.

_"_…_.."_

Terus seperti itu sampai empat kali panggilan berikutnya. "Aneh."

Dahinya serta merta mengernyit ketika firasat buruk menyambangi pikirannya. Apa yang terjadi hingga Sakura tak bisa mengangkat teleponnya barang sekali? Manik _jade_ pemuda itu menatap nelangsa ponselnya sendiri, nuraninya berkata senada. Sesuatu yang _buruk_ akan terjadi hari ini…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*nyiapin muka untuk ditampar* ahha, mari menerka: siapa yang akan duluan sampai di rumah Sakura :))

Selamat fic ini bersambung (lagi) ehe... Maaf juga untuk kelamaan update-nya. Fisik sedang nggak fit amat, maaf ya kalo ketikannya pendek :( ini juga update karena beberapa tagihan yang mencekikku XD silakan terror Aya lagi lewat pesbuk yah wkwk. Dan terima kasih banyak-banyak kuucapkan kepada kalian:

**Cho Sungkyu**, **mie ayam**, **Hatsune Cherry**, sasusaku kira, **aguma**, **nilakandi**, Ucucubi, **Kitsuhime Foxy**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, sami haruchi, Ms. Amethyst, **Nohara Rin**, **Anka-Chan**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **Haru-kun Uchiha**, **PurpleLittleMoon**, **Uchiha Dian-chan**, **Neerval-Li**, **Snow's Flower**, **FuuYuki34**, ikki kuro, **iya baka-san**, **Bandana Merah**, Ramen panas,

**n4na**, **shawol21bangs**, **poetri-chan**, **International Playgirl**, **SSasuke 23**, **YePeh**, **ocha chan**, **skyesphantom**, Nande, **Kaganame R**, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk**, **Api Hitam AMATERASU**, **Redsans Mangekyou**, **Grengas-Snap**, **fava ritsuka**,** Mizuhashi Riku**, **Alisha Blooms**, **Vani Savers**, **hanazono yuri**, **Fiyui-chan**, Shin Y, Hanny Here, dimay, **AlianaS**, **ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari**,

**kumiko yui**, **Zee Rainkazuya**, Choi Azura, Shimi, aitara fuyuharu, Summer, **Maka Meyer**, **sasukukera**, **Mulberry Redblack**, Azizah primadani, Nakashima M, **senayuki-chan**, **SehoonZey**, R dan L, **firuri ryuusuke**, Sasusaku's fans (2x), **ShifukiKafudo**, **wkjoan hosioki**, Rikaa Angel Uchihaa, 2PMGirl, SONE Uchiha, **Aihaibara88**, sasusaku, Hoya1991, itsmememe, **Arakafsya Uchiha,** Unknown, Huehue, Reviewer,dan para **Guest **serta _silent readers_, Aya ucapkan terima kasih banyak sudah baca sampai chapter ini :*

_Hope you like this chapter, see you again in chapter 8 :* salam pelukecup semuanya dari Aya *smooch*_

.

_Review?_


End file.
